Fate
by NoLove10
Summary: an old plot that's edited. hope you enjoy! Rated T-M (Sexual contents in some chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this a while back, then I read it over and I didn't like it. It was a mess so I edit it. __I hope it's better and you guys enjoy it. And review please!_

* * *

Despite that she was a foster kid, Nikita was pretty badass and open-minded. A smart, beautiful seventeen year old teenager who also didn't take crap from anybody. She never got to know her mother because she passed away giving birth to her, her dad, she also didn't know. She's been from one foster home to another, been physically abused, suffered a lot, but still, she had a compassionate heart and that's what made her who she is.

In a small town in Georgia, Atlanta, she lived with her foster parents Gary and Caroline whom she hates a lot.

She wasn't a regular kid never was. She survived on her own for so long and from times to times she was tired she wanted to say enough is enough but couldn't. She had no friends unless you count her diary.

Today for some reason felt different. It felt great it was her sophomore year and she was ready to just be her not that she knew the real her. She got up and got ready for school. She didn't bother eating breakfast she just took her bag and binder and stormed out the house without any good-morning or goodbye to her foster parents.

Michael Rivera, he was the most charming, handsome and brightest kid in his school. Every girl wanted him but he wasn't all that naughty. He felt like he was different and needed a perfect match. He had a wealthy family. He was starting sophomore today and was running late for school. He quickly went to his locker and got rid of anything he didn't want and ran down the hall way to his first English class.

* * *

"Excuse me, you're in my seat." Michael said to this girl who seemed new to him but damn she was hot.

"Does it say your name on it?" nikita asked.

"No, but I always seat in the back of this class." Michael replied.

"Well too bad you're gonna have to get a new seat from now on." nikita told him.

"Whoa chick just take another seat anywhere in the class." Michael said.

"Well you can do that too…" nikita said taking her notebook out.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Mr. Fitz shouted. "Good-morning class sorry we had to begin this way. Did you all have a great summer?" Mr. Fitz asked.

"Yes!" the class shouted but nikita murmured a "No." and Michael turned around and flashed a sad look.

"Okay great today we're going to start a new beginning. I want all of you to enjoy this school year." the teacher said.

"Straight down to business, hunh?" Michael said and everyone laughed.

* * *

The time went pretty fast and before they knew it class was over and the bell ring signaling the end of the first period "Okay class your homework tonight is to find a book you're interested in and bring it to class on Wednesday until then have a great rest of the day, stay out of trouble!" Mr. Fitz said and dismissed the class.

"Hey nikita," the teacher stopped her "it's nice to have you in class." Mr. Fitz smiled.

"Thank you." nikita smiled back.

Next period, she he found herself enjoying Geometry class she was pretty damn good at it. But the strangest thing was that she had most of her classes with Michael. Maybe that's a sign.

After school nikita dropped her books at her locker and made her way to her relaxing spot. At the beach where she could just enjoy herself, listen to the birds, watch the waves and get some fresh air.

She got to the beach around three o'clock. She did her homework and wrote in her diary as usual.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Today wasn't so bad. I think I enjoyed math and English. I had a little interaction with a cute boy hopefully he's a good one. _

She stayed at the beach, watched the waves, relaxed to the sound of the birds and the warm air. It was about six when she decided to head home. The house of hell as she likes to call it.

"You're late!" Gary yelled right when she walked in the door.

"I don't care Gary!" nikita raised her voice.

"This is my house, and it has rules. Your butt has to be here right after school." Gary said.

"Does it look like I care?" nikita asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh you don't" Gary frowned, raising his hand smack the attitude out of her.

"Don't you fucking try to touch me; you stupid asshole, and if you think hitting me is going to make me listen to you, bitch think again." nikita said angrily, and ran up to her room. She took a warm shower and tried to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind kept wondering back to this kid she met in English and in most of her classes. She sighed and closed her eyes, forcing herself to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, she did as she always does. Write in her diary, get dressed and ran to school. That was her way to get exercised and she enjoyed running. She got to school faster than she thought at the speed she was running she tried to stop but couldn't until she bumped into somebody.

"Oh shit!" she heard an almost familiar voice said.

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry?" she said not making eyes contact until she saw the person soaking wet with hot coffee that probably burned.

"Jesus, you again?" Michael asked taking off his blazer.

"I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to do that." nikita apologized.

"It's okay, but next time watch where you're going." Michael said and gave her one last look before he disappeared.

In math class Michael just could resist staring at nikita in the back of the class. She was just so focused and at the same time so beautiful.

"Rivera, eyes on the paper quit staring" Mrs. Montgomery called from her desk.

"Hey birkoff you know what this girl's name is?" Michael asked his friend since six grades.

"No idea but damn she's hot!" birkoff replied

Nikita heard and she blushed just a little but didn't stop working on her mathematic class work.

"Birkoff give me your paper!" Michael said to his friend.

"What?" birkoff asked, Michael never asked to copy anyone's paper, he was great at every subject in fact he was a straight A student.

"Just copy your answers on mine." Michael said distractedly, giving him the paper without taking his eyes off nikita. Something about her was different from the other girls in this school. She was just so mysterious and he found himself drowned into her.

Nikita felt his stare for a long time. She was starting to get bored, so she raised her head just a bit "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Me?" Michael said pointing at his chest.

"Yes you. You want a picture or something?" nikita asked.

"Oh you, you're crazy but can't deny, I'd love to." Michael replied.

"Are you flirting with me?" nikita asked with a grin.

"Call it whatever you want…" Michael whispered.

She just shook her head "God he's such a tease!"she thought to herself and just like that, the bell ring and the school day ended.

* * *

She went to her usual spot. She didn't care what Gary or anyone said. She just wanted a moment to herself and the only place was at the beach and she could care less if she stayed there for hours. She was lost in thought with her eyes closed when suddenly a voice; a familiar one came.

"Hey you!" the voice said.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see who it was "Are you following me?" she asked seeing clearly who it was.

"No I come here every day, that's my relaxing spot you just seem to be everywhere that I am at the same time." Michael said taking a sit next to her on the sand.

Nikita just rolled her eyes gathered her books then got off the sand.

"Hey you're leaving?" Michael stopped her.

"Yes I'm late." nikita answered.

"I don't think we've properly met, last time I saw you; you took my seat in English and in most of my classes and today you spilled coffee all over me. The least you can do is telling me your name" he smirked.

"Anyways I'm Michael… Michael Rivera." he said looking at her.

"Nice name are you Spanish or something?" nikita asked suddenly interested in knowing more about him.

"Yes kinda. I was born in Louisiana Baton Rouge but I'm half Spanish and a bit of Portuguese." Michael replied.

"Interesting…" nikita nodded.

"Come on stay a little and watch the sunset. I'll walk you home if you want. I really need someone to talk to. Please" Michael begged.

Nikita looked at her watch, she wasn't going to leave until six and she had more time in front of her "Fine just a few more minutes." she agreed and sat back down next to him on the sand.

"Thank you…" he said.

"Don't flatter yourself." she replied.

He smirked "You never told me your name." Michael pointed out.

"Yeah right… I'm… um nikita… nikita mears" she finished.

"Beautiful," Michael said with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"As far as I know I'm Vietnamese, Irish Polish." nikita answered.

"Hmmm, V.I.P"

"What?" nikita asked confused…

"Yeah you said Vietnamese Irish polish if you initial them it's V.I.P"

"Hah, cool I never thought of that, its clever." nikita complemented.

"You have any siblings?" she asked.

"Yes I do, an annoying sister. She goes to the same school I just don't hang out with her. Her name is Alexandra Rivera; we call her alex for short. I don't know if you know her though." Michael said.

"Yea I know her. She's my lab partner. You have a beautiful sister but how is she annoying?" nikita asked.

"Well let's see. I see her every day that's 24/7, I live with her and she's my sister." Michael said.

"Um I wouldn't know that, thanks for sharing" nikita said with a smile.

"Do you have any siblings?" Michael asked.

"No, I'm the only child. I'd rather not talk about this subject… if… if you don't mind…" nikita answered.

"Sure, I don't want it to get awkward between us." Michael said.

"Thank you for your understanding."

They were silent for couple minutes and cold wind made nikita shiver "so why do you come here?" she asked him breaking the silence.

"I think it's beautiful around here, just watching the stars or the full moon, the beach all of it just seems so relaxing. I let my anger go when I feel angry or lonely anything. It's kind of special ground for me." Michael answered. "But I'm guessing you come here for the same reasons. You don't just come here you must have something special here I just don't know what it is…"

"Are you psychic or something?" nikita chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Michael asked.

"We just seem to have something in common I don't know or it seems like you read minds." Nikita answered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Michael asked.

Nikita smiled "I don't know but we should really get going I'm like five hours late." nikita said getting up and taking off the sands off her pants.

"Yeah we should. Can I walk you home?" he asked getting up himself and did the same as nikita.

"You don't even know where I live!" nikita smirked.

"You can tell me?" Michael grinned childishly.

She chuckled "Come on let's go Michael," nikita said and took his hands and she felt an electric shock ran through her and he too felt it.

They ran together and made a short cut. "Hey you live right next door to me!" Michael said excitedly.

"Really, well isn't this great. My unknown neighbor appears to be my classmate." nikita said, probably first boyfriend. She thought.

He chuckled "Well let me walk you to your front porch." Michael said.

"No!" nikita refused "I'll go by my window. I don't want to face my parents; I'm five hours late remembered?"

"You're a bad girl!" Michael teased.

"Look tomorrow is Friday, instead of going to the beach again, let's go grab lunch or something" he offered, unsure what her answer would be.

"Are you asking me on a date?" nikita half smirked.

"I don't know. Is it that obvious?" he asked shyly.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint," she begin "but, I don't date." She said

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be?" Michael gave her the puppy eyes, she nearly fainted.

"Okay fine… I'll see you at school tomorrow, don't be late!" nikita said.

"Oh trust me I won't." Michael laughed.

She laughed a little then climbed up her window "Goodnight Michael" she said with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight nikita. Sleep well." Michael replied returning the same smile.

* * *

She watched him jump her gate and climbed up his window and took off his shirt changed into a pajama and climbed up in bed. She smiled and just wondered if that was really happening. She just smiled like truly smile. She put her bag on the floor and took a snack from her drawer and took off her clothes changed into more comfortable lingerie. She took out her diary and started scribbling in her diary while she ate her snack.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a good day. I had a great time with Michael and he seems very interesting and fun did I mention the handsome and cute part. Wait did I just wrote that well yes I did. I think I might actually like him. Wait did I just wrote that again. Well I'm definitely getting over the top._

She smiled and closed the diary putting it back in her bag. She took one last look at the window next door and tuned off her lights, off to bed. Tomorrow was a new beginning she told herself before she fell asleep thinking about Michael and his smile.

* * *

_review and thanks for reading!_


	2. Is This Love or What?

_The reviews about reading this story before, yes I'm sure a lot of you have and if you read my description for the story, it clearly says it's an edited story-line Sorry for the confusion, please enjoy this chapter and review!_

* * *

Friday morning, Nikita woke up earlier than usual and got ready for school. Although she didn't want to admit it, she's never been more excited in her life. As she headed down the stair of the house, she took a deep breath before descending them to face her 'supposed to be parents'.

"Morning." Nikita was greeted by her foster mother Caroline; she didn't seem to give as much creeps as Gary did.

"Ok," Nikita gave her a 'what-in-the-hell-is-going-on' face.

"You look nice. What's the change?" Caroline asked handing Nikita a fresh cup of orange juice.

"Nothing, and may I just ask this one question, why are you being nice to me?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked offended.

"Taste your juice first." Nikita commanded cautiously.

Caroline gave her a confused look and took a sip of her orange juice "Why'd you make me do that?" she asked.

"Just to make sure you're not poisoning me. You people are never nice to me and all of the sudden I'm suppose to believe that you like me? No thank you, but I'm not falling for it!" Nikita said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey Nikita I don't hate you nor dislike you. I think you're a great kid, it's just Gary; the pressure he puts on me, on you just makes it hard for me to kind of have a relationship with you but if it were for me, I would be a mother figure to you. I don't enjoy being mean to you." Caroline confessed.

"Oh," Nikita whispered shockingly," That's a new record." she said taking a sip of the orange juice. For the first time in a long time she had breakfast at home, and then left for school.

* * *

School was great and after school, Michael and his friends met up with Nikita, they went to a restaurant and after they ordered everything, they all made their ways to the beach.

"I didn't know we had company." Nikita whispered to Michael shyly.

"It's okay they're cool, and you'll see they'll like you after just five minutes." Michael said stroking her arm lightly.

To her surprise Michael wrapped his arms around her neck and she didn't pull away. It just felt great and she went along it.

They sat on the sad and ate. Nikita just had salad and apple juice.

"Nikita do you eat chicken or any meat?" Alex asked, she's been observing Nikita a lot considering Michael liked her and as a protective little sister, she needed to know who's good for her brother.

"Me, oh no I don't eat meat I'm vegetarian." Nikita answered

"You can have more of my salad if you want." Michael offered kindly.

"No I'm full, thank you." Nikita said with a smile on her lips.

"Nikki, mike really likes you. He doesn't buy any other girls at school lunch. You must be really special." birkoff said knowingly as he crunched on crunchy chips.

Nikita chuckled at her nickname "Nikki, why do I have a nickname?" She asked.

Michael leaned into her and whispered in her ears "That's because they like you already."

"Good to know…" Nikita whispered back.

"Well I guess I might be if you put it this way nerd." Nikita told birkoff and the priceless look that crossed birkoff's face made her giggle.

"Hey, why nerd?" birkoff asked.

"I don't know, aren't we all giving nicknames?" She teased.

"Whatever Nikki!" birkoff rolled his eyes and finished his chips.

* * *

"Nikita, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alex said.

Nikita looked at the blue eyes girl and nodded.

"Yeah I guess" She said getting up.

Alex took her hands and went far enough for her and Nikita to have a conversation.

"Do you like my brother because for a fact I know he likes you?" Alex revealed

"I…I really don't know. I guess I might. Look I don't know!" Nikita freaked out. She knew she likes the kid or even love him but was afraid. She never really had anything this great going on in her life and she doesn't want to jeopardize that. She finally had some friends and it felt great.

"What's the matter? Girl you're cute and he likes you!" Alex poked the stunning teenager.

"Okay yes I like him so…?" Nikita smirked, almost guiltily. She has since the day the burned him with his own coffee.

"Be his girlfriend silly!" Alex exclaimed excitedly.

They both laughed and joined the others back "Let's just wait and see." Nikita whispered on her way back.

* * *

"Who wants to skinny dip right now? It's just us." Sean asked randomly. Sometimes Alex wonders how his brain works.

"You and Alex can go. I'll stay with Nikki." Michael said.

"Okay new loveys, y'all too cool to do this?" Sean pressed offensively causing Michael to smack himself in annoyance.

"No jackass! We didn't bring a freaking bathing suit!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah yeah mike…" Sean said in a tone that's described as mocking then attacked his girlfriend with a sand fight.

Once Michael was left alone with Nikita, he wrapped his arms around her and just felt the need to kiss her cheek.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

Was he kidding? If only he knew this was the most fun thing she's ever done, he wouldn't have asked. Nikita smiled as she watched birkoff and Sean run after Alex like crazy maniacs. It felt new, like something she's always wanted but never had.

"Yeah." Nikita nodded, she felt tears almost shedding in her eyes and quickly held them back.

"So would you consider going out on date with me since this wasn't a date?" Michael asked again, this time with a smile.

"I told you, I don't date." Nikita teased.

"Ah, right. But you would do it for me, won't you?" Michael begged with a puppy eye and Nikita thought he was so cute and couldn't help but smile and poke his stomach.

"Come here," Nikita pulled him closer to her as if they weren't close enough for the friendly zone, and she pecked his cheek, returning back his gesture from earlier, "Yes I'll go on a date with you Rivera." She agreed with a smile.

* * *

_Again thanks and review!_


	3. Official

Nikita wrote in her diary everyday as usual. These past months have really been great for her. She'll go to school, meet with Michael and sometimes the others, they'll go roller skate, ice skating, shopping, to the beach. She just had this completely different feeling whenever she was around Michael.

On their third date it was classy; they just had dinner, listened to music and shared a lollipop together. Michael was secretly romantic. He took things slow with her and she liked that about him. She developed strong feelings for him during their time together.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as she sat in between his legs.

"Well aren't you a flirt." Nikita chuckled.

"No Nikita, I'm serious. You're like the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Michael said looking into her brown eyes.

"Thank you and you're cute!" Nikita smiled.

He smiled back at her and said nothing. They just wrapped their arms around each other and watched the full moon and the stars in the sky.

That was a perfect third date she thought to herself after they said their good nights.

* * *

**Couple months dating:**

It was December and it was snowing, she hadn't seen Michael in like three days and she missed him so much. Before December vacation they each bought a phone and that was their only way of communication even though they lived right next to each other. They texted each other all day and night, talked on a daily basis and the more Nikita got to know Michael, the more she began to fall for him, although, Michael never bothered to ask about Nikita's relationship with her foster parents or anything, she just said to herself that she'll tell him everything when she was ready.

On New Year's Eve, Nikita snuck out her window and met him. They spent the whole day together and her foster parents didn't notice that she had been gone just as she had thought.

"Hey, I missed you!" Michael smiled giving her a hug when they met at the café they usually met at.

"Me too," Nikita said returning his hug. They spent half the day shopping, eating having a great time. When it was about eight in the afternoon they each head home for a shower and met up again at the beach for dinner. The plan was having dinner together alone, then after that Alex and the rest of the group would meet them at the beach. Michael brought candles, blankets to keep them warm and food.

"Hello again!" Nikita said when they met for the second time of the day.

"Smashing as always," Michael replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Nikita blushed.

"What do we have for dinner, I'm starving!" she said as Michael displayed their food on the blanket and she made fire using woods and rocks to keep them warm.

"We got: mash potatoes and cranberry sauce, a little bit of salad for you, biscuit, green beans, some rice, Snapple juice for you, and Lipton juice for me. And for desert we have the options of brownies, or strawberry cake." Michael said taking everything out.

Just hearing so many options made Nikita's mouth water, "Wow, you have no idea how much I would give to let you buy me dinner every day." Nikita said and Michael laughed.

They sat, and ate dinner together, then they shared stories, mostly Michael did and Nikita will laugh until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"When's Alex and the others getting here?" She asked.

"Alex texted me, her and Sean will come around 12:30am but in the mean time, you're stuck with me!" Michael said.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Nikita smiled.

"Yay good, you don't hate me so much after all." Michael said jokingly.

"Hey I don't hate you. Why would I hate someone as cute as you?" Nikita asked flirtingly.

Michael rolled his eyes at her, "I got you a Christmas/New Year presence it's just something I want you to wear because you mean a lot to me and I think I'm in love with you." he said with a raised eyebrow.

Nikita felt as if her heart jumped out of her chest, "Wait I forgot to tell you. You can't fall in love with me. I'm too dysfunctional." She said sadly.

"No you're not," Michael kissed her cheek reassuringly "close your eyes and give me your hand… your left hand." He instructed.

Nikita did as she was told. She felt Michael put something on her left wrist. "You can open your eyes now," Michael said. It was a little charm diamond bracelet, it was the most beautiful thing she's ever got and it meant a lot to her. She felt tears running down her cheeks and she just smiled at him "That must of cost you a fortune," she said in awe.

"You're worth it." Michael simply replied and Nikita smiled.

"Thank you, Michael." Nikita said and gave him a tight hug.

* * *

Until mid-night, they stayed in each other's embrace; Nikita was now sitting in between Michael's legs, his arms wrapped around her stomach swinging side to side.

"Make a wish at mid night." Nikita whispered.

"I already have my wish," Michael said kissing her hair, "Right here in my arms."

Nikita smiled wide and bright, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She finally found someone to care about her and give her attention. She finally found what she's been wishing for all her life.

Exactly at mid-night, they both stood up inches close to one another.

"I might kiss you…" Michael said.

Nikita looked at his lips and licked hers "… and I might be bad at it." She whispered.

Michael got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist then gently and lightly, he pressed his lips on hers. At first it was just a light brush but then she looked at him and pulled his head back to her and they deepened the kiss. It was tender, delicate and incredibly sweet. When they pulled away they were both searching for answers in each other's eye and all there was; was love and passion.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Michael asked anxiously.

Nikita smiled, "Thought you'd never ask." She replied.

"So…?" Michael said with a questioning look.

"Of course silly, I would love to be your girlfriend." Nikita said and pecked his lips.

"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Michael said.

"Yes, sound about right." Nikita confirmed smiling at him.

"You can't back out after this." Michael said in a warning tone.

"Oh trust me, I won't it's a done and settled deal." Nikita said giggling and Michael pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," He said.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." Nikita said before Michael lift her up and spin her around.

* * *

"Well I see you guys are team mikita now." Alex said coming out from behind them with Sean, and the rest following close behind.

Michael stopped spinning Nikita and settled her down on her feet.

"Mikita, what's that supposed to mean?" they both asked confused.

"It means now you officially are my sister and its Michael and Nikita together." Alex said hugging Nikita.

Nikita laughed and Michael winked at her.

"Now, that's funny." Nikita said.

"I'm so glad you finally made up your mind." Alex said still hugging Nikita.

"I'm glad I finally made up my mind too." Nikita agreed.

* * *

They all started a snow fight, chasing after each other. Definitely the best Christmas Nikita could ever wish for, she was happy and she could really get used to this feeling. After couple hours they all went their separate ways. Michael walked Nikita home and he was about to leave after he kissed her goodnight.

"Well, you sure know how to walk a girl home." Nikita whispered as Michael sucked hard on the pulse point of her neck.

"What time should I call you tomorrow?" Michael asked still kissing her neck.

She smiled, his lips were so warm and she liked the feel of it "Seven-thirty-ish," Nikita said wrapping her arms around his neck then she gently brought his lips upon hers and kissed him. "Happy new year, Michael." she said when they pulled away.

He smiled at her and shook his head, "You are just too cute for words, happy New Year to you too Nikita." Michael replied, then kissed her one last time before he let go of her hands, "Goodnight beautiful." He said.

Nikita felt sad that he was leaving her after spending the whole together and it might sound silly, but she really didn't want him to leave.

"Wait…it doesn't have to be goodnight,"She stopped him, "how would you like to spend the night with me?"

"What about your parents, won't you get in trouble?" Michael asked, no matter how much he loves the idea of ending the night with her in his arms; he didn't want her to get in trouble because of him.

"No, just come with me. Be quiet when you get in there and go straight to my room. I'll grab snacks." Nikita said and took Michael's hand.

When Nikita came down the kitchen, she could almost hear Gary snoring down the hall; thank god her room was upstairs so Michael wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She threw the snacks on the bed on Michael as she changed into a light grey lingerie then join Michael's shirtless self in bed. They were lying in bed, tangled up in each other's arms and looking into each other's eyes until their lips met, Michael flipped Nikita on top of him as they kissed breathlessly. His hands lift her light sweater and he ran his hands up and down her bare back, earning a small moan from Nikita.

"Do you want to…?" Michael asked looking into her eyes.

Nikita nodded but her eyes said something differently, she was scared but she wanted to.

"No, you don't so don't do anything you're not ready to do yet." Michael said just by reading her like an open book.

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. Ditching

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, it really means a lot that you guys enjoy this story as far as it goes and I hope you all like this chapter. More salex included in this chapter because of the tragic death of Sean. He was a great boy scout and will always be remembered!_

* * *

December break was over, which meant a new year and a new start and also, it meant they were all back to school. It was Thursday morning, right after the first bell ring, Nikita was at her locker picking out her geometry books when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and lightly pressing their lips on her neck. She chuckled.

"Let me guess, you're late again." Nikita said to her boyfriend.

Michael sighed, "I forgot to set the alarm after we talked on the phone last night." He defended.

Nikita gave him the 'are you sure' look over her shoulders before turning around to face him and gently kiss his lips.

"I want you to come over to my house tomorrow night." Michael told her bluntly, unsure of what her reaction would be.

Nikita bit her lips nervously before answering, "Why?"

Michael chuckled at her nervous expression, "It's Alex's birthday tomorrow and my parents wanted us together to just cut a cake for her before they let us go out to enjoy ourselves and I think it's a perfect opportunity for you to meet them." He said.

"I don't know, meeting your parents makes me kind of nervous, so I'll think about it later and then give you an answer." Nikita said, she was scared out her mind. She didn't exactly think that she's the kind of girl a guy would ever want to bring home to meet his family.

Michael smiled at her and then kissed her lips again and as the kiss deepened, they heard a class master was coming down the hall, calling them out to get to class.

"Hey, you two get to class! This isn't the time to be making out." He yelled at them causing nikita to smile against Michael's lips before pulling away and shutting her locker.

And as they made begin to walk down the hall, they heard the class master murmur something about 'teenagers these days, they make you wanna go get some and that never turns out great for married people.'

They both burst out laughing as they continued walking to class, hands around each other's waist. "Where are your books anyways?" nikita asked.

Michael gave her a pouty look and nikita chuckled, "Actually, don't answer that." She said.

* * *

As they were working on a worksheet paper Mrs. Montgomery had passed for class work, nikita felt her phone vibrated, it was a text message from Alex.

-You better come over Friday night! My parents would totally love you, there's nothing to be nervous about!

Nikita looked at Michael who was sitting next to her and shot him a dirty glance, in return he smiled.

-Fine, I will try my best to be there. xoxo! She replied.

The bell for the second period ringed and they were again at Nikita's locker, this time not just her and Michael but the whole group was there.

"I say we ditch the rest of the day and go in the city," Alex said, her last period teacher really pissed her off and she had no interest in staying in for the rest of the day.

"… and how do you propose we do that?" Michael asked and nikita was wondering the same.

"Oh, I know. Pull the fire alarm and then when we're all outside, we just dip without anyone noticing." Sean answered and Alex grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him into a kiss.

"I knew there was a reason I called you my boyfriend." She said proudly when they pulled away making nikita roll her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! There's a reason Michael's yours, kiss your boyfriend if you want." Alex said just to annoy the girl causing Michael to purposely peck on nikita's lips.

"Hm, gross!" they heard birkoff murmur then, they all busted out laughing.

* * *

So, it was on, they all wanted to ditch together and were ready to be in trouble together if they got caught. Alex went to the main gym exit while birkoff worked on disabling any security cameras in the school using his laptop. The nickname 'Nerd…' that nikita gave him, suited him right about now, and as soon as birkoff gave the green light, Alex pulled down the fire alarm and the alarm went off, teachers were already lining up students to exit the school building crowded.

By the time the school called for firefighters and by the time they realize it was a false alarm, the group of six which were: Michael and Nikita, Sean and Alex, Birkoff and Sonya were already long gone unnoticeably.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Michael asked before taking Nikita's hand that was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat and intertwined their hands together as he drove away from their school block.

"Let's go Ice skating or play video games!" birkoff and Sean shouted causing the three girls to stare at them.

"Definitely ice skating!" the girls said in unison and Michael let out an amusing laugh as he drove out to the city.

When they got to the ice skating place, there was a long line through getting tickets and getting skating shoes. As they waited, Nikita was cornered against a wall with Michael planting small kisses on her neck.

"I have a confession to make…" Nikita whispered.

Michael pulled away to look at her in the eyes, "Hm, what it is?" he asked.

"I don't know the first damn thing about ice skating." Nikita said embarrassingly. For a second, she waited for Michael to burst out laughing or asking why she doesn't know how to skate but instead, he smiled and kissed her lips "I'll teach you." He murmured against her lips.

And just when Nikita was about to say thank you, they heard Alex call for them for Michael to pay for their ticket entry.

"Talking about me and Sean are 'too in love'," she quoted with emphasis, "You two are like the second version of Romeo and Juliet!" she finished and Nikita grimaced at her as Michael pulled out his wallet and paid for all six of them.

After putting on gloves and their skating shoes, they made their ways out to the skating range and begin to skate. As promised, Michael held nikita's hand, helping her from falling as they skated, she felt safe with him. But the others were really good at it so they were going really fast until Sean and Alex bumped into each other accidentally and fell on top of each other in the middle of the icy floor, instantly busting out laughing then slowly, their lips met and melted against each other. And Nikita couldn't help but smile.

"You're not a jealous brother I guess," she poked Michael.

"Well, I used to be but if my dad didn't yet have a heart attack and my mom didn't grow multiple grey hair, I see no reasons for me to have any of those." Michael answered and Nikita laughed.

* * *

Around noon, they sat at table in a park close by a restaurant and ate their food together as they talked about Alex's birthday plans.

"You're definitely coming right, Nik?" Alex asked.

"Do I even have a choice?" Nikita asked smiling feeling Michael running his hands up and down her thighs under the table.

"No," Alex grinned "so you're coming?"

"Yes, she is." Michael answered for nikita and before she could object, he kissed her lips.

Alex snapped a picture of them then sent it to Nikita's phone.

"They're so cute!" She gushed.

"… and I think, they should get a room." Birkoff said then the couple pulled away giggling.

"Yeah, um, what he said." Nikita giggled.

"About getting a room?" Michael teased and nikita playfully smacked him.

"No silly, about you saying I'm coming to your house tomorrow." She answered.

* * *

_I don't feel so good about this chapter, but hopefully you guys liked it. Please review and thanks again for reading!_


	5. Friday Night

Friday night came, and nikita had to figure out a way to sneak out the house because for some reasons, Gary decided that he was keeping his eyes on her. Rumors about her having a boyfriend spread out the neighborhood and now he was acting like some overprotective dad when in fact, he doesn't really care!

"I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to bed." Nikita said.

"This early?" Caroline frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well so I'm going to sleep." Nikita replied.

"Whatever kid, get out of here," Gary waved her away, he was drunk and was watching a baseball game so Nikita smiled and went to her room.

She striped off her pajama, and got into a black short skirt, she chose a button-down, collared shirt for the most traditional option, and stick with white pinstripes then she tucked the shirt inside the skirt and laced a brown belt around her waist. She slipped into a pair of black nylon stockings before putting on a black pair of short black heels boots. She quickly put her hair in a high messy bun before applying a smudge proof lipstick on her lips, a little bit of orange blush on her cheeks then she applied some mascara in her eye lashes. After making sure that she looked her best, clean and presentable, she turned to her mirror and smiled at herself.

Locking her bedroom door, she stuffed all her pillows under the sheet, then picked up her phone and called Michael.

"You're ready yet?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I'm coming down right now." Nikita replied then hang up.

Slowly, she scaled down her window carefully and left it half open for when she has to get back. Once she was out of the house, she let out a deep breath to calm down her anxiety.

Slowly, she walked over to Michael who was waiting for her across the street.

"Well, I got to say, you look extra beautiful tonight." He said then pulled her into a long kiss in the middle of the dark road.

Pulling away, Nikita let out a small laugh before shyly answering, "Thank you, love."

Together, they marched the steps to Michael's house and he opened the door for her like the gentleman he is.

"Welcome to my house!" he said excitedly, but he definitely didn't miss nikita's jaw dropping.

"Um, you live in a freaking maison!" she basically shouted and Michael giggled like a kid in a candy store.

"If you call it that, yes." He kissed her hair then took her hands, "Come on, let me show you around!" he said then begin to run up the stairs to his room. When he finally finished giving her a tour of the whole house, they entered the main living room where his mom and dad were.

A smiled was spread across a very nice looking woman, that nikita guessed was Michael's and Alex's mom and a handsome looking guy in a grey, expensive suit that she also guessed was their father.

Michael felt nikita's hand nervously shake in his; he gave it a little squeeze and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, nikita!" he introduced proudly.

The lady smiled again, "My name is Amanda, and this is my husband, Percy. Very nice to meet you Nikita!" she reached out her hands and shook Nikita's trembling hands.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Rivera." Nikita said with a nervous smile. They both smiled back at her and shook her hand, and to nikita's surprise, Amanda kissed Nikita's cheek.

"Nikita, it's a very beautiful name you got." Percy complemented before following his wife's lead and kissed both sides of nikita's cheek, "Welcome to the family."He said smilingly before he walked out the living room, "I have to make an important phone call but I will be right back with you dear. Don't be a stranger, make yourself at home!" he told nikita before he disappeared into an office room.

Nikita blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming, this was the most welcoming she's ever felt in someone's home.

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies for some bonding time," Michael said feeling awkward just standing and doing nothing.

"Michael!" Nikita said gripping his hands tight and showing how nervous she was; she didn't want to be left alone by herself with his mother.

"Like my dad said, don't be a stranger," Michael kissed her lips, making his mother roll her eyes and honestly, nikita felt extremely embarrassed, "And mom, be nice to her!" Michael said pointing his finger at his mom warningly before he disappeared too.

'_Great!'_ nikita thought in her head but was quickly snapped out her thoughts when Amanda commented on her outfit.

"I absolutely love your style. You look wonderful in this outfit," she smiled and looked at nikita from head to toe, "Although, it's missing something." She finished.

"Oh, it is?" Nikita asked. She could literally hear her heart racing in her chest.

Amanda simply smiled again, "Can I offer you a drink?" she asked nicely.

"Um," Nikita begin hesitantly, "Sure."

"Follow me dear." Amanda said, stalking into her kitchen, she opened the fridge large enough for nikita to take a peak and chose her option.

"Soda would be fine." Nikita said softly.

"Alright," Amanda replied then slowly reached for a soda and poured it in a cup for nikita then added a few cubic ices. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Nikita said and took a sip of her drink before Amanda took her hands and made her follow her again.

She opened a clean, organized white room. It had two matching couch, a mirror and long collection of jewelry.

"Take a seat." Amanda instructed and Nikita did as told.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Amanda begins as she took a peak into her jewelry box collection, "although, I don't even know you quite much, but I can assure you one thing. I like a girl with style." She said then took out a small necklace with black diamond around it and a matching bracelet out of a box.

"This would complete the outfit," She said and nikita was so speechless, she literally didn't even spoke a word.

"May I?" Amanda asked nicely.

"No its fine, you don't have to give this to me." Nikita said a little bit intimidated.

"Please sweetheart, I got a whole bunch of these and giving away one to my son's beautiful girlfriend isn't going to make me any less flawless!" Amanda said and Nikita let out a small chuckle as Amanda begins to put the necklace around her neck, "Perfect," she whispered once the necklace was on Nikita then she took nikita's right hand and put on the matching bracelet on her wrist, "Welcome to the family Nikita." Amanda said and for some strange reason, Nikita got up and hugged the woman tightly.

"Thank you." She said close to tears.

And a few seconds later, the door busted open, they broke away from each other to look at the door and an exciting Alex ran and jumped at nikita, almost tackling her down as she peppered nikita's face with kisses.

"You made it! I'm so glad you're here!" Alex said excitedly and Nikita smiled.

"Happy birthday!" she said.

"Thank you and you look amazing, as always!" Alex replied and Amanda couldn't help but smile at the two teenagers bonding.

"So do you!" Nikita returned back the compliment and together, they made their way out the room to join the others.

* * *

As soon as they were back in the living room, nikita saw birkoff and sean and as she walked up to them and gave them a hug, Michael was standing on the stairs of his house, looking down at her and she's never seen him any hotter. He had changed his clothes from earlier, his hair was different and that sight was something nikita has never seen before.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said when he finally descended the stairs and lifted nikita in his arms as they locked in an embrace.

"You left me alone," nikita pulled away and pouted at him.

"I had to go clean up but I'm here now," he kissed her cheek, "How did it go with my mom?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mom, she's nice. In fact, I got these from her," Nikita said showing off her new pair of jewelries.

"You look very princess-y with them," he kissed her lips this time, "I'm glad you two somehow got along."

After couple minutes of interacting, fooling around and acting goofy, Percy had come back from his office and smiled at Alex who was snuggled close to Sean.

"My little girl, I can't believe you're sixteen!" he said looking like he was about to shed tears of happiness as he pulled Alex from Sean's arms into his for a hug.

"Dad, don't you dare cry!" Alex said menacingly!

She was somehow a daddy's little girl and yes, she often enjoys it.

When they finally got to cutting Alex's cake and singing happy birthday, she was crying and nikita couldn't help but shed a few tears too, she just felt belonged for once in her life. She wanted that family and now that she was actually standing before one, it made her happy.

"What's wrong baby?" Michael whispered in nikita's ears as he saw the tears.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I could be here today." She answered honestly then Michael wiped out her tears with his thumb and stole a quick kiss from her.

"Nikita, you should come over often. We won't be here for a couple of weeks but when we get back from business, you should come over and have dinner with us. I'd love to get to know you better." Both Amanda and Percy said to nikita as they were about to leave.

"Will do." Nikita smiled at the older couple and then she was escorted out of the house by Michael.

* * *

_Don't feel really good about this chapter again but hey, it's updated and I hope you guys like it, so reviews are love. As always!_


	6. Steamy Trip

_Thanks for all the reviews for this story, it means a lot and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

With his parents gone for business trip, Michael had the house to himself since Alex doesn't really stay at home because she's always with Sean most of the times, Michael was in his room, sitting at his desk and finishing his English essay when he heard a loud knock on his door and the bell ring several times.

Quickly, he ran down the stairs and opened the door, as soon as he did nikita threw her arms around his neck ad busted out crying, unsure of what was wrong, he pulled her inside the house and held her in his arms tightly and nikita gasped in pain a little.

"What's wrong baby?" Michael asked pulling away to look at her.

"Nothing-"Nikita answered sobbing.

Michael took a look at her arm and there was a purple bruise on her arm and that raised his anger high, "What happened? Where did you get this?" he asked angrily as he pulled nikita into the kitchen and pressed a bag of peas on her forearm.

* * *

For fifteen minutes, she didn't talk, she just stood in front of him and cried as he held her in his arms and whispered comforting things in her ears.

"You wanna lay down and rest a little, then you can tell me what happened?" Michael asked and nikita nodded.

Lifting her up in his arms, she wrapped both her legs around his waist as he made his way to his room with her.

He put her down on his bed and then opened his tee-shirt drawer and tossed a white shirt at her on the bed, "Put this on if you want." Michael said quietly.

Nikita manage to get rid of her jeans and shirt then got into the shirt he tossed at her while Michael went to get her a cup of water.

She drink the cup of water then Michael got her in bed nice and comfortable, pressing a light kiss on her forehead as he turned around to leave silently.

"Stay, I need you, please." Nikita finally spoke and that stopped Michael from exiting the room.

Slowly, he got in bed with her and sat on her back and she laid her head on his shoulders.

"My foster dad," Nikita simply said.

And that same look of anger appeared back in Michael's eyes, _'stupid son of a bitch!' _he thought angrily.

"He did this to you?" Michael said but more like a question.

Nikita chuckled humorlessly, "He's done far much worse," she answered as a tear rolled down her face, "And this one was because I have friends and people that care about me now. People like you." she finished, and if it was even possible, more anger crawled into Michael.

"You once asked me why I never talked about my childhood, it's because I never had one Michael," she begins to explain, "Those few months with you is the happiest I've ever been in my whole entire life." She admitted.

In other cases, Michael would of smiled but now he was just angry because she's been abused and most of all angry that he was blinded and didn't care to ask way earlier.

"Tell me about you, I want to know everything. Even if it hurts." Michael said to her and so she braced herself and decided today was the day. After this, he can either break up with her or fall more in love with her.

* * *

She told him about her mother, how she had died after she had given birth to her, about her father whom she never met and had absolutely no idea of where and who he was. She told him about how many foster homes she's been to, she told him about her current foster parents, how she doesn't care and how much she hates Gary because he domestically abuses her, hits her for no reason and as she told him everything that has held her captive for her entire life, he held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry nikita," Michael said softly with tears in his own eyes. "Why do bad things happen to good people?" he asked sadly.

Nikita chuckled, "I don't know, maybe it's just how life is. Like they say life isn't fair," as she told him more he held her close to him and squeezed her even tighter "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." Michael said, he had to find a way to help her, he has to.

She hadn't realized she was crying again until Michael looked at her with sad eyes and whipped one tear gently from the hollow of her eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on the cheeks. That she had imagined he would do. It didn't feel awkward at all then he dug his head in her hair as he hugged her tight to his chest. It was heartwarming; his touch just always seems to make her feel better whenever she was with him. He was truly a good friend and of course a great boyfriend. He lifted his head and looked at her with so much love and admiration, it literally took her breath away and she smiled as best as she could to him. He then lowered his head to her lips and kissed her with so much love and it took her heart away. He pulled away from her and she missed his warm skin on her lips. She then turned around and held his face and kissed him softly. She felt his moist lips on hers and she felt the urge to deepen the kiss. She went with her instinct and she opened her mouth, with no hesitation or whatsoever he did exactly what she knew he would do. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and they moved perfectly together. They pulled away when they had no more air in their lungs and they paused to catch a breath.

"I love you," Nikita finally said, "And I want you."

"I love you too, and because I love you so much I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to do something you're not sure you want to do." He replied softly.

"I do," she kissed him again and positioned herself in a way she was straddling him, "I'm sure that this is what I want. I want you!" she breathed against his lips.

That was all it took for Michael to do this, he placed a light kiss on her lips and ran his hands under her white cotton tee-shirt. He looked into her eyes for some sign of surrender but he saw none so he continued on and lifted the shirt over her head without any objection from her.

"If you want me to stop I will," Michael said still giving her the options to back out if she changed her mind.

"It's too late for that," Nikita whispered softly, their forehead touching and their lips brushing merely, "… and you know that too." She finished then tenderly pressed her lips on his, switching angles each time their lips touched again.

She allowed her body to collapse onto his and began to kiss him passionately and teasingly. Lips moving across his neck, Michael could feel her hot breath on his neck as she begin to suck hard on the pulse point of his neck, gently biting here and there. Lifting his shirt half way to his chest, she begin to trace random patterns on his stomach with the tip of her finger, lightly tickling him and earning a small chuckle from him. Michael closed his eyes as he felt her hand wander lower and lower. She paused when she reached the edge of his sweats, looking up at him; she saw his eyes were unhesitant. She slowly began to pull the grey sweat pants down and he helped her slide them off.

Left in equal amount of clothing, nikita made her way back up to his lips and Michael took that opportunity to flip her over onto the mattress, earning a small yelp of surprise from her. He stood above her then removed his grey shirt on his own will, exposing his hard stone chest and stomach then, he took a moment to just stare at her features, her hair spread on his pillows like a goddess, her strong, beautiful body in matching navy blue underwear, the sight of it made him grew harder.

Shyly nikita looked away, anywhere but his eyes but Michael was having none of it, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and forced her to look at him, "You're so, so, so beautiful!" he told her then leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, "I want you to be honest with me and tell me if I hurt you or went too fast," he whispered in the base of her throat as his tongue ad teeth worked it's magic on her neck, "I want this to be good for you." he said. Nikita simply nodded. He knew he would never, ever purposely hurt her.

He flipped her back on top of him again then they begin to kiss again, as Michael's fingers ran up and down her back. Nikita felt him begin to fidget with the clasp on her bra. She could sense his frustration with trying to unclasp it without looking and so she smiled before she moved her hands to replace his and undid the clasp for him. The black bra fell onto Michael's chest then on the floor and he looked up her newly exposed breast and slowly brought his hands up to cup them.

She threw her head back as Michael took her breast in his mouth and begin sucking and biting, puffing hot air on her nipples and teasing her, nikita lifted her hair and held them as she felt head radiated in the room, moans, whimpers and gasps of pleasure became unbearable as she begin to feel wetness in her panties.

"You're driving me insane!" Nikita panted breathlessly and Michael smiled.

"That's the plan," he told her honestly as he slowly moved down to her waist, the tip of his fingers doing uneven patterns of circles on her torso before he slightly reached the edge of her panties and pulled them down her legs. It ended somewhere across the room.

"Wait… wait!" Nikita stopped him abruptly and he stopped whatever move he was about to do next and looked at her with concern instead of disappointment.

"Condom…?" She simply said and Michael smiled then he slowly pulled his drawer of his nightstand and took out a box of condom and disposed it on the top of the nightstand.

"Good," Nikita smirked then slowly, Michael felt his boxers slid down his legs.

"Oh…" he said with a teasing smile then nikita rolled back onto the mattress and he got on top of her then reached over to his bedside table and ripped open the wrapped condom. He brought it down and slid the rubber condom onto his shaft and pulled the covers high above their heads.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked because once they crossed that thin line, there was no going back and he didn't want any regret so he searched deeply into her eyes for some sign of fear, anxiety but all he saw was desire and a little bit of nervousness which was understandable. He was nervous too.

"More than ever." Nikita replied and then slowly she felt Michel slid into her wet opening, she winced a little in pain and bit her lips causing Michael to slightly pull out of her .

"You're ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Nikita smiled at him, "I'll be fine." She told him and then captured his lips.

They followed each other's moves and moved diligently together, their hips bucking as Michael thrusted in and out of her as slowly as possible. Being careful not to hurt her.

"A little bit faster." Nikita instructed and Michael looked at her, silently asking if she's sure.

She nodded at him, their lips met and their fingers intertwined tightly over their heads as michael's pace gradually increased and he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him uncontrollably and taking him deeper, pushing him closer to his limit. Stroking deeper than before, Nikita cried out, digging her nails on his shoulder as the tingly ball the pit of her stomach pushed her over her limits.

"Don't hold it back baby!" Michael moaned against her lips.

She didn't listen to him, she held back for as long as she could, wanting to stay in the moment forever, she felt like everything was floating like a halo over her and the gripped the white sheets until her knuckles turned pale white.

"Babe," Nikita gasped heavily.

"Mmmm…?"

"I love you," she said then ran her fingers in his gold, brown hair as their lips met once more.

"I…I love you too!" Michael murmured against her lips, bucking their hips into each other, sweat running down his back as he mercilessly thrusted into her and hitting the wall of her tight opening.

And with one last hard drive into her, they both came screaming each other's name in ecstasy.

Michael looked at her in the eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears as he watched her pant pleasurably. Gently he leaned down and kissed her as he pull out of her then he lowered himself beside her on the mattress. "You're ok..." he asked breathlessly, pulling her more closely to him if that was even possible. They fell into a sea of tranquility, as the world began to blur around them. Nikita nodded, then buried her face in the crook of his neck and let a tear roll down her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked concerned.

"Nothing." Nikita replied, kissing his cheek.

"Then why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" he asked again.

"No," she begin, "I mean yes but it's not the reason why I'm crying." She told him and now Michael was so confused with himself, he raised his eyebrow for a brief explanation and Nikita laughed a little then kissed his lips.

"It's just that… it was really good for me," she told him and Michael smiled then cuddled her on his chest.

"I'm glad it was." He said in her hair and then they share a passionate kiss before nikita slowly begin to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Review and thank you!_


	7. Fear & Love

_Thank you for all the reviews, PMs, and emails. It means a lot to know you guys enjoy this story more than I thought you would. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this update!_

* * *

At school the next day, it was kind of awkward between them. Nikita thought after what they did last night, Michael didn't want anything to do with her anymore but however, that wasn't the case when Nikita was standing at her locker.

"Hi," she heard her boyfriend greet.

Nikita was still taking off her sweater and fixing her hair and without taking her eyes off the mirror she replied back.

"Hi Michael,"

Michael knew something was wrong, she never calls him by his name and the fact that she just called him by his name said something.

"Did I say or do something wrong last night because when you left you seemed a little... angry?" He said.

Nikita sighed before turning to face him.

"Angry? Michael I'm not angry at anything. I lost my virginity to you and you probably got what you wanted so what would you want with me now?" She asked.

Michael was confused and angry at her now! She didn't understand that he loves her for her and would never take advantage of her.

"What are you implying? That I only loved you until I could get in your pants?" He said.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Maybe you did or maybe you didn't, I don't know. Can we just have this conversation after school? The bell's about to ring and I'm going to be late." She said.

"You have free period next so you got time. Nikita, how could you say that to me? I love you and I would never take advantage of you that way, I mean that." He told her.

Nikita opened her mouth to say something but closed it right back. She was just afraid that things would change between them once they get in deeper into being actively sexual with each other and she just wanted to escape before that happens.

"I...I gotta go," She stuttered, leaving the locker open for him so he could pick his books for his next class.

Michael watched as she walked away from him. He didn't know what to do at this point, so he just took his books and walked to class as the bell ring.

"Michael, you're late!" His teacher said.

Michael simply shrugged as he takes his seat at his desk.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nikita's study class, she was trying hard to finish her math homework but she couldn't help but think about last night, it was good... hell it was great. It was the best feeling she's ever had. She remembered asking Michael if that was his first time with her and he had said 'no'.

And when Michael asked who was her first, she shyly admitted it was him.

Nikita pulled out her phone and went to her text messages. She needed Alex right now. A girlfriend talk was what she needed.

- Meet me at my locker in three minutes. I need you to go somewhere with me. ASAP!

Seconds later, her phone vibrated with a reply.

- Ok, I'll be there.

She asked for a pass to the bathroom so she could get out of the classroom. When Nikita met Alex at her locker, she was applying Chap Stick on her lips.

"What's so urgent that I had to get here 'ASAP?'" Alex quoted.

Nikita rolled her eyes.

"I need you to go to the health center with me." She answered.

Her best friend, more like sister looked at her with worried eyes, "Health center? You ok?" Alex asked.

Nikita chuckled as they begin to walk down the second floor stairs together hands in hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get some birth control pills." She answered.

Alex had to stop walking to take in what Nikita just told her. Birth control?

"What?!" Nikita asked.

"Birth control?" Alex said.

"Yeah, you know the one you take to prevent pregnancies," Nikita begin to explain.

"Yes I know what birth control is. I'm not stupid!" Alex said and then it hit her. Girls only need to take birth control pills only when they're 'sexually active'

"You and Michael are having sex!" Alex said loudly, so loud that Nikita had to cover her mouth.

Alex couldn't believe it. This just got awkward. (She just figured out that her best friend is screwing her brother or the other way around.)

"Shush!" Nikita said.

"Oh my god! You got your 'cherry' popped!" Her best friend cried out.

Nikita closed her mouth right back again.

"Stop yelling. Are you crazy?"

Alex removed Nikita's hand from her lips and was still trying to process what she had just figured out.

"Some best friends." Alex simply said and Nikita stuck her tongue out to her.

"Shut up, Alexandra." She said as they opened the door to the health center.

* * *

At lunch time, Nikita was sitting alone because neither Alex nor Sonya, not even birkoff had the same lunch block with her. She usually sits with Michael when she has third lunch, but since they weren't talking to each other, Michael sat with couple of his other guy friends.

She got tired of staring at him and not being able to say something. It frustrated her. They weren't necessarily mad at each other, Nikita was just scared.

"Michael, can I speak to you for a sec?" She asked as she walked to his table.

His friends started to 'uhhh' like he was in trouble. Nikita rolled her eyes. Boys will always be boys.

"Yeah, sure." Michael answered.

They walked out the cafeteria and found a corner where they could talk privately.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

Nikita sighed, "I'm scared," she told him.

Michael frowned, "scared of what?"

"I'm only a seventeen year old and in high school on my junior year Michael, I'm also a foster kid, and all my life you've been the only person in this world that's ever cared enough and loved me for me. I'm not ready to lose that yet. I'm afraid that now that we are... you know... um... having sex, I worry that one day I might get pregnant and I'm not ready for that either so all of this stresses me out and frustrates me. When I find myself in those kinds of situations, I tend to push people away and escape from that, so, therefore I'm really sorry for being a bitch earlier."

Michael was glad to hear that. Before that, he felt like he did something wrong and now that he knows what the real issue is he felt like a thousand pounds was lifted off his shoulders. He was scared too but he loves her and she has to believe that he would always be there no matter what.

"I thought about that too. I did and you know what I said to myself? I love you enough to stick around no matter what happens. And from now and then, we'll just have to be open with each other and express our fears and not run away from them." He told her.

Nikita smiled, his understanding of everything is one thing she loves most about him.

"That sounds fair," she said.

"And about us having sex, I know that one little mistake from my part can get you pregnant, so we'll just do our hardest to prevent that from happening. That means condoms for me and birth control pills for you until we're old enough to do without them." Michael finished.

"I can live with that." Nikita smiled again.

"Ok," Michael said matching her smile, "We're good now?"

Nikita nodded, "Yes and I'm dying for a kiss from my boyfriend right now!" She exclaimed.

"Well, come get it..."

She gently ran her finger tip against his soft lips before taking his lower lips in between her teeth while Michael took her upper lips. Nikita pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped tightly around her waist. Their lips moved together and smudged in sync. Deepening it more and more, they almost forgot that they were at school as their tongue interlaced together and they fell in complete bliss.

"That right there was delightful!" Michael murmured breathlessly against her lips when they pulled away.

Nikita chuckled, "You're sure about that?" She teased.

"No, you want to try it again?" Michael smirked, tickling her a bit making her squeal.

The sound of the bell ringing and signaling that third lunch was over saved them from getting caught by a class master into their make out session.

"Save that for later." Nikita said then untangle their arms around each other.

* * *

With intertwined fingers, they walked back to the fourth floor to their one hour class period.

"I'll see you in a bit." Nikita said.

"Yes you will. I love you baby." Michael replied.

Nikita cupped his cheek _then_ pecked his lips,_ Michael moaned._

_"One more," he begged._

Nikita smiled then repeatedly peck his lips again, before finally settling to just rest her forehead against his to gaze into his green eyes.

Nikita beamingly smiled, "I love you too!"

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


	8. Shooting Star

_New chapter, althoug__h this one might not be as good but I hope you enjoy it anyways. (Special Thanks to __**Forevernikita**__ and I hope I reached your expectations.)_

* * *

Ever since michael's parents has been away on their business trip, Nikita occasionally sneaks out of her window to end her day next to him, snuggling close against his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around her slim body and keeping her safe as she listens to the thump of his heart beat. It's the greatest the greatest feeling ever.

January 23rd,

When she woke up in his bed, he was facing her smiling beamingly even though they had to get to school in about one hour.

"Has anybody ever told you it's impolite to stare?" Nikita spoke through closed eyes.

Michael chuckled, "That's a ton of crap when it's someone as beautiful as you are," he replied then softly planted a kiss on her lips.

Nikita smiled, "Good morning." She murmured, running her fingers in his hair. Michael pulled her in closer and grabbed her legs and wrapped it around his waist as their morning kiss deepened.

Nikita moaned, "I… we… have to go to school baby," she chuckled.

Michael pulled away pouting before he begin a tickle war with her.

"Michael… no, noooo, stop!" Nikita giggled, "Please baby!" she begged.

Michael amusingly laughed, "Five more minutes then?" he said.

Nikita surrendered and gave in, "Fine, no more than five." she agreed.

Michael nodded as his lips touched hers again, "Five is just perfect," he murmured before pulling the sheets high above their heads.

888

7:15 am

The alarm ringed in Alex's room and just then Sean turned around, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Alex sighed. He is so lazy!

She caressed his hands while chuckling, "Sean…" she said.

"Hm," Sean moaned.

"As much as I love being in your arms and against your naked sexy chest, we got to get ready for school," Alex told him and her boyfriend groaned at her as he planted kisses on her neck.

She pecked his lips before she finally escaped from his grip.

Alex walked down the hall way of Michael's room to wake him up for school but she didn't know nikita came over last night so she didn't knock before opening the door.

"Michael…" she turned the doorknob then opens the door and peak her head inside the room, Alex's jaw dropped and her eyes grew big.

"Michael!" she called again…

"Ahhh!"

"What the hell is this?" Michael shouted.

Alex just stood by the door embarrassed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Michael said as nikita threw a pillow over her head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you were busy," Alex stuttered.

Michael gave her the 'what are you still doing here' look before Alex spoke again.

"I'm so sorry… carry on." she said then closed the door.

…

Michael took the pillow off nikita's face and she replaced it with her hands embarrassingly.

"This is so embarrassing," she whispered.

Michael chuckled and nikita punched him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He cried.

"It's not funny. Your sister just witnessed you and me naked and all over each other. That's embarrassing!" Nikita replied.

Michael leaned down and removed her hands from her face, "Well that was still good for twenty minutes." He teased before pecking her lips.

"Ha-ha, you're so not funny right now." Nikita mocked then got out of bed dragging the sheets with her, leaving Michael all naked and observant in bed.

"Hey, I'm naked!" he yelled after her as she entered the bathroom.

"Don't care!" Nikita shouted back.

888

Nikita was in Alex's room, they had just finished putting each other's hair in a high bun and now they were doing their makeup.

"You know I'm really sorry about earlier…" Alex apologized.

Nikita smiled, "It's cool, just knock next time," She said.

Alex nodded, "Trust me, I will!"

Nikita smirked, "So, Sean stayed over last night…" She begins.

Alex looked at her from the corner of her eyes before applying red lipstick on.

"And you snuck in… so we're even with secrecy birthday girl!" she told her best friend as she pulled out a small box wrapped in gift wrap paper with a small red bow tie on top and handed it over to nikita.

"Happy birthday, babe," Alex said then pulled nikita in for a hug.

"How do you know?" Nikita asked.

Alex pulled away and looked at her best friend straight in the eyes, "Nikita you're my best friend, it would be a shame if I didn't know when your birthday is even though you never told me." She said and nikita couldn't help but smile and just then Michael knocked on the door interrupting the moment.

"Ready yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," Both nikita and Alex replied before exiting the room and the house off to school.

888

The bell had already ringed but Michael was holding nikita up against her locker so that didn't exactly make it easy for her to get to class on time.

"What class do you have right now?" Michael asked, his body completely covered her tiny form, they looked cute together.

Nikita looked up at him and circled her arms around his waist, sighing she answered, "Chemistry, with alex."

"Ok, that's good," he begin, "I was thinking about taking you out tonight, just the two of us alone. It's been a long time since we ate out." He mid-whispered.

Nikita bit her lips then smiled, "I would love that," she replied.

Michael smiled back, "Did I tell you that look very beautiful today?"

Nikita grinned, "No, but you just did and you look very hot today like always, and I think you'll look even hotter if you did pull your pants up." She whispered.

"Hey, what's wrong with my pants being under my waist?" he pouted.

"Nothing, I just love you more with it at a normal height," nikita said then pulled his pants up a little higher than it was. Michael looked away smirking, "Like right here." She finished.

Michael let out a small chuckle, "Alright, you should probably get to class now." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you in English next period?"

Michael gently leaned down and pecked her lips, "Kk, I love you!"

"Love you too."

Nikita walked in chemistry class almost ten minutes late; silently she found her seat next to her best friend and took out her binder.

"Let me guess… Michael?" Alex Smirked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Shut up, what are we doing?" she asked

888

The bell for the next period ring and nikita quickly raced to English class after she hugged Alex, however, when she got there, Mr. Fitz was absent, they had a substitute.

She got up from her seat and walked to the front desk to get some paper but was blocked by a tall, handsome boy.

"Hi there," Michael smiled.

Nikita sigh, "Hi again and pull your pants up!" she said then pushed Michael out of her way.

As everyone took a seat at their desk, the nice looking teacher begins to write her name on the board before turning her attention to her student.

"My name is Ms. Meredith Matthews; I'm your substitute for today. I'll be taking attendance and then we can begin today's schedule." she said.

She took attendance then begins to hand out a paper, "Before Mr. Fitz left for his meeting, he said you guys were working on a pamphlet based on the story of 'Romeo and Juliet' written by Shakespeares, since I'm a mean teacher, I'm going to pass this worksheet paper he left to assign to you guys for a class work worth ten homework grades," she begin before the whole class started to 'booo' her

She smiled, "Alright, if you guys stop booing me maybe we can make this fun. I've had the chance to read couple of your papers before you guys got here and some of the quotes you guys had were really great," Ms. Matthews said then started flipping over papers.

"Like this one, it has really great consonance and it's very popular," she said then read over the lines on the paper, "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite." she read out loud than pass on to the next paper in her hand which magically appeared to be Michael's "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night I saw you," she read then look up from the paper.

"Who's michael?" Ms. Matthews asked.

Michael raised his hands.

"Why this quote?" she asked.

Michael smiled, "I was inspired by my girlfriend, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he answered and Nikita just couldn't help but smile.

The teacher in return smiled before she kept reading off quotes, "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" she read, "And that was by nikita," she said.

Just then nikita turned around to look at Michael and joked, "Hi Romeo,"

The whole class laughed, "Hi babe." Michael replied.

Their teacher rolled her eyes, "This is how we're going to do this, Mrs. Turner and I decided that we would make this pamphlet a group project with different teams. So her class will be coming here and you guys will be paired up. Whichever team wins, you guys get to pick movies to watch at the end of the year!" She informed.

And the whole class seemed to have agreed.

"Isn't Alex in Mrs. Turner's English class?" Nikita asked Michael.

"Yeah, I think so," He replied then stole a quick kiss from nikita.

"You two, cut it out!" Ms. Matthews yelled and they both chuckled.

888

After school, Michael drove nikita home and told her that he'll be back in a few hours to pick her up for their date night. If she's never home on a regular basis, Gary will find out and pretty much everything will blow to hell and he didn't want her to get in trouble because of him.

As he pulled the car in his parking lot, he kissed nikita goodbye before she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Bye," He whispered.

Nikita smiled, "For now. I'll see you later," she said then took her bag from the back seat and unbuckled her seat belt, "And one more thing," She said before opening the door.

"What's that?" Michael smirked.

"I love you," Nikita answered then leaned over and kissed his lips before getting out of the car.

888

7:35 pm

Nikita has just finished getting ready for her date, luckily for her, she didn't have to ask Gary if she could go out because he wasn't there but even if he was there, that wouldn't stop her from going out to dinner with her boyfriend.

When she opened the door and left the house she considers as 'hell', Michael was in a black tux waiting for her with a bouquet of calla lilies.

"Hi stranger," his tone was happy as always as he handed her the flowers.

Nikita was in awe; he got dressed for her and got her flowers!

"Aw, baby, you shouldn't have!" she said happily, "They're beautiful, thank you and you look very handsome in that tux!"

"You look wonderful too sweetheart." Michael returned the compliment.

Nikita gently leaned over and kissed his lips but before she could pull away, he cupped her cheek and kissed her how old she turned, just sweet pecks as he counted along.

"There, seventeen. That's how old you are today. Even though you've been saying you're seventeen, today is the day you turned seventeen." He said and to say nikita was shocked was an understatement, but then she shouldn't have been. If Alex knew, of course Michael would know. What was she thinking trying to hide it? Well maybe it's because each year, she spends her birthday alone and sometimes she even forgets it's her birthday until… now. This year! The only year she's been ever happy.

"How did you know? I never did tell you when it was." Nikita said.

Michael smiled, "That's right, you never did, but you're so special to me and it would be a damn shame if I didn't know when it is. This day is special to me just as you are," he told her.

"Is that so?" Nikita asked smirking, she could feel her tears close to drop and was trying as hard as she could to hold them back, the fact that he just never ceased to please her or make her happy, made her more in love with him.

"Yes, because it's the day you were brought to this world to be mine. Sounds corny but it's very true and I'm forever grateful!" Michael answered.

As one tear rolled down her eyes, she pulled him in for a tight hug.

888

Michael drove to some place out of the city and entered a back door with her. With all the connection his dad has, he was trying to make this the best birthday for her because she's that deserving.

"I thought we were going to dinner?" Nikita said.

"We are," he told her then entered a large space, as they continued on, they climbed up a few stairs to a roof top… and there it was.

A table for two, just the two of them like he had told her earlier at school. There were rose petals on the table, on the floor, around the already set plates. Candles were lit up on their table, Christmas tree lights were surrounded by the perimeter of the roof top and the best thing they had a fascinating view in front of them with tall buildings.

"Michael…" Her voice broke as soon as she spoke. This is the most romantic, sweetest thing someone's ever done for her.

"Like I said, you're special to me," Michael spoke then walked over their table and pulled out her chair.

They sat down and held hands across the table until their chefs came out, one with a bottle of champagne and the other came in, pushing up the a trolley, where they brought a slowly melting case of chocolate fondue and one single pot full of sweet strawberries. They placed desert plates in front of them with their main course for dinner which was a fresh made salad, small piece of creamy mash potatoes, carrots, and cranberry sauce with Seitan. It all smelled delicious.

They heard a loud pop which was their bottle of champagne that their chef had opened and poured some in their glass.

"Anything else I can serve for, let me know, other than that, have a great one." The chef smiled before bowing and excused himself.

Slow music begins to play in the back ground. Nikita wanted to cry.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

Nikita looked at him and smiled beamingly, "I'm more than ok baby… I'm with you and I feel alive for the first time on my birthday. I don't know what to say for all this." she said honestly.

Michael lifts his glass of champagne as did nikita, "In that case, cheers. I know we're not supposed to be drinking but it's your birthday and it won't kill." He smiled as they clicked their glass.

They had dinner full of laughter and jokes. It was amazing. Nikita couldn't wish for more.

"Thank you for tonight baby," Nikita said.

"Don't thank me yet," Michael replied then got out of his seat and walked over to nikita's. He pulled her chair out and kneeled in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Nikita asked curiously as he begins to search in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and nikita could have sworn her heart jumped out of her chest as he opened the box.

"Michael… don't do this to me." she whispered.

He took her hands in his before he begin to speak, "I'm not proposing to you… yet. This is a promise ring," he told her.

And then nikita released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"If we make it to senior year together, you can move in with me when I get my apartment. And if we make it out of high school together and college, then we'll see what happens next. This is my promise to you that I will always love you unconditionally, make you happy and be there for you. If it ever comes down to you being pregnant like you were worried about last week, trust me to stick around. So, would you take this ring and promise to never take it off?" Michael said.

Nikita could feel the tears run down her cheeks, she went numb and speechless. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this for real?

"Nikita…" Michael called.

"Yes…"

Michael smiled.

"Yes… I promise," She repeated more briefly.

Michael smiled then slipped the ring on her right hand before pulling her up with him and their lips melted together.

The two pulled away after a soft kiss, their foreheads still touching as they catch their breath. Hands around each other, they looked up at the sky and then suddenly two bright stars flew across the bright sky.

Michael smiled widely; he knew it didn't just randomly fly by. It was for both of them. It was fate!

"Make a wish… quick!" he told nikita.

She simply smiled as she turned around and laced her arms around his neck.

"I already have my wish. Right here in front of me." She replied.

Just then, the perfect music for this moment begins to play in the background as their lips once more touched.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

_I don't wanna brag, but I'll be_  
_The best you ever had_

Michael's tongue darted out, lapping at her lower lip until breathlessly Nikita parted her mouth and allowed the kiss to deepen.

"Happy Birthday, baby…" Michael whispered in her ears as they engaged in a tight hugs after their passionate kiss.

Nikita smiled and thought, 'Yep, I found my Mr. Perfect.'

888

_Reviews are love :3 _


	9. An Oops

_So of course the season finale left me crushed and I forever hate those emotional terrorists and now I'm coping with writing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_888_

They were both sitting on the bed against the headboard breathing hard and heavy, trying to catch their breaths.

"How the hell did the condom break?" Nikita asked breathlessly. She couldn't believe the thing popped right when Michael came.

"I don't know." Michael whispered.

"Well you were the one wearing it." Nikita argued.

Michael looked at her unbelievably. Was she blaming this on him?

"I've never had that happened to me before." He said.

Nikita closed her eyes and thought about the possibility of being pregnant. It was her ovulating time and she had sex, the condom broke. What worse could go wrong for one night?

The thought made her grew frustrated and became defensive towards Michael. Although she knew it wasn't his fault, yet her anger was getting the best of her.

"Aren't you still on birth control?" Michael asked.

Nikita shook her head silently, "I was switching from one to another so that's why you had to wear the damn condom in the first place." She replied angrily.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Stop giving me that look," He said, "If you're worried about it, take the plan B pill."

Nikita took the promise ring off her finger and placed it on her side of the bed before getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

"I'm not worried about it." She lied.

"Nikita…" Michael called, reaching just in time to pull her back down on the bed.

"What? I have to go take a shower!" She said irritatedly.

Michael started to get frustrated by her attitude. She didn't even know that she was pregnant and yet she was acting this way.

He cupped her chin forcefully and made her look at him but still, Nikita was trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Look at me," Michael said but nikita kept looking away.

"Stop doing that… Nikita look at me," he said, his voice pleading.

"Stop doing what?" Nikita asked.

She finally stopped fighting him and looked into his green eyes. They were angry and hurt. She didn't understand why until Michael begun to speak.

"There's a reason I gave you a damn promising ring two weeks ago. I told you already, I love you and I need you to believe me ok? Stop pushing me away every time something bad happens. I understand that you're worried about getting pregnant right now and so am I, but nobody forced us to do this and if there's something wrong, I want you to stop escaping from that and talk to me please!" Michael explained.

Nikita's eyes begin to water, "Cause what's the worst that can happen? I get knocked up and my life is over." She said.

Michael wanted to shake her to the end of time. He didn't know what else to do to make her understand.

"Your life won't be over nikita, trust me, I don't want a family right now either so take the damn pill and see what happens." He said frustratedly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Nikita simply responded then walked in the bathroom.

Michael just sat on the bed and grimaced as he blankly starred at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah what?" he mumbled to himself.

888

When nikita came out of the bathroom, Michael was on the phone ordering dinner. He knew nikita was in a bad mood and there was no way in hell she was going to stand by a stove and cook them dinner and he also wasn't trying to starve to death.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked as nikita dried her wet hair with a towel.

"Doesn't matter." She whispered, searching in one of Michael's drawer where she kept some of her girly things since she's been sleeping over for the past few weeks now.

She opened a small box that had two pills in it then once again exited the room to get water.

Dinner was quiet; the only audible sound was the TV playing.

"So you're going to be mad at me forever?"Michael asked, finally breaking the intense silence.

Nikita shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked smirking.

Nikita irritatedly threw a pillow at his face, "That's not funny." She spat.

Michael giggled, "It was worth it. You said something." He said.

Nikita rolled her eyes at him before he begins to speak again.

"You're right," He begin, "It's not funny. As amazing as you carrying my baby might sound, it's not ideal right now and I'm sorry I upset you." He finished.

Nikita fought hard to hide the smile on her lips as she replied, "Thank you but I'm still not talking to you until I feel like it."

Michael rolled his eyes. Did she really have to be so dramatic? He basically just apologized for nothing!

"Why?" he asked.

Nikita simply ignored him as she took their plated down into the kitchen.

When she came back, Michael had changed the TV to a basketball game. She got on top of him and straddled his lap and blankly starred at him.

"Ok?" Michael said. It came out more as a question.

She just gently laid her head on his shoulder. Michael sighed and kissed her hair.

It was peaceful as Michael stroked the back of Nikita's neck with his large hand.

"Do you want us to stop having sex?" He asked seriously.

Nikita slightly lift her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just saying, because if you do, I can gladly wait." He said, "I love you enough to do that."

Nikita sighed; of course he would say that.

"Don't get it wrong, I love you and your big penis, I just don't want to get pregnant right now." She said.

Michael chuckled and gently leaned down to peck her lips, "I love you too."

"Good. When are your parents coming back?" Nikita asked.

Michael shrugged, "Sometimes next week. I don't know." He answered.

"That's good," Nikita said sleepily.

"Give me kiss." Michael commanded.

Nikita smirked as she pulled his face towards hers and brought his lips upon hers for a soft passionate kiss.

"You taste like tuna fish." Nikita giggled when they pulled away.

Michael grimaced, "It's not that bad." He defended.

Nikita baffled a chuckle then replied, "Yes it is. It's terrible!"

Michael groaned before flipping nikita onto the mattress and disappeared in the bathroom to go brush his teeth.

He came back three minutes later and slipped in bed next to nikita then pulled her lips back against his and kissed her breathless.

"How's that?" He asked.

Nikita moaned as her face grew into a wide smile, "YUM!" she replied.

"Can you put that ring back on?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

She reached for the ring on the nightstand and slipped it back on her finger.

"There!" Nikita said covering her face with her hands.

"Thank you," Michael smiled, "And do me a favor?"

"What?" Nikita asked.

"Don't ever take it off." Michael pecked her lips before pulling her against his chest in a cuddle.

888

_Reviews are love :3_


	10. I Love You In Health and Sickness

7:00 am

Nikita woke up to the vibration of her phone. It was a text from Michael saying good morning and that she should get ready for school.

She wasn't feeling well at all but still she got up and took a shower then texted Michael back. She didn't bother having breakfast at home and so she just took her bag and waited for both Michael and Alex in front of the house.

"Good morning." Michael said when he saw her waiting in front of the door.

Alex handed nikita a cup of fresh coffee and kissed her cheek then Michael kissed her lips before opening the door for her to get in the car.

The whole ride to school was quiet and peaceful. Nikita felt so cold that all she wanted to do was crawl and hide somewhere. This wasn't normal.

They got to school early and sat inside the cafeteria, michael could tell that something was wrong seeing as though nikita didn't speak a word but simply rest her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" He asked.

Nikita shook her head and answered, "Nothing."

Michael raised his eyebrow, "Doesn't sounds like nothing. " He said.

"I don't feel good," Nikita admitted.

"You wanna go home?" Alex asked.

Nikita shook her head, "If it gets worse throughout the day then yes I'll get dismissed but for now I can take it." She said.

"Ok, fine." Michael agreed even though he was worried that it might actually get worse. The thought of her being sick made him shiver.

888

Nikita spent the whole hour in her first period with her head down on the desk. Barely paying any attention to the teacher until she was sent down to the nurse. She could barely walk down to the nurse's office and then suddenly she felt wetness in her panties.

"Just great." She murmured to herself.

When she finally got to the nurse's office, she quickly sat down on a chair as she felt like she was about to collapse.

"What's wrong honey?" The nurse asked.

"I feel dizzy but first, I need pads." Nikita said.

The nurse reached in a box and pulled out couple pads and handed them to nikita before she disappeared into the bathroom.

She came back ten minutes later and sat back down as the nurse examined her.

"Do you wanna lay down for a bit while I get you some ibuprofen and a cup of water?" The nurse asked.

Nikita nodded as she followed the nurse into a quiet room with a bed in it. More like a hospital bed minus all the needles and creepy doctors.

Once nikita took the pill, she dozed off for what felt like an eternity.

888

By the time it was lunch period, Michael was worried about nikita. He texted her but she never answered back, he went over to her locker but she wasn't there either.

He finally went down to the nurse. Asking the nurse if she was there by any chances and the nurse led him to the room where nikita was peacefully sleeping and Michael finally caught his breath.

"Thank you." Michael said to the nurse.

The nurse smiled and left the two alone.

Although nikita was in bed peacefully sleeping, when Michael touched her cheek, her skin burned his palm. She had a terrible fever.

Worriedly, he called the nurse to come check on her.

"Baby, wake up." He shook nikita as softly as possible.

Nikita groaned and pushed his hand away, "Leave me alone!" she said annoyingly.

She felt gross and all she wanted to do was lie in bed forever!

"Come on sweetheart, wake up please." Michael begged as the nurse came in.

He moved on the bed and pulled nikita in his arms for a hug. Her heart was racing, her skin was burning, she had a sore throat and her stomach simply would not let her live and she was feeling nauseous.

She moaned tiredly as the nurse forcefully made her open her mouth to get her temperature from a thermometer.

"108.5" the nurse read. That's pretty high.

Michael's eyes grew wide, "Can she get dismissed?" He asked.

"She can after I give her something to at least lower the temperature and then we can call her parents." The nurse replied.

"No, I mean can I take her home. Her parents aren't home and she needs someone to take care of her." Michael said as he removed nikita's sweater.

"Don't take it off," Nikita murmured, "I'm freezing."

Michael sighed then took off his own sweater and wrapped it around her.

The nurse watched carefully as Michael wrapped nikita in his arms. She smiled; young love is always pleasant to watch.

She made nikita gag two ounces of Dayquil and then wrote a few things on a paper then slip it in Michael's hand, "You may leave with her now." She said.

888

After a few stops at the grocery store and at the pharmacy, Michael pulled up in his drive way and picked nikita's sleepy form in his arms along with all the groceries. He dropped the grocery bags in the kitchen before making his way up to his bedroom with nikita.

She was trembling as Michael removed her clothes and got her into one of his big shirts, a pair of socks, and a warm sweater.

She coughed and her throat burned. God did she hate flu?

"Water." Nikita mumbled. Although she hated the fact that Michael had to see her so vulnerable but also, it was the only person she let see herself vulnerable.

"Sure," Michael said then tucked her nicely warm and comfortable under the warm duvet with couple soft pillows under her head.

When Michael came back, he had a tray of food and medicine in hand.

"Here baby," He whispered.

Nikita slowly sat up and moaned as the throbbing pain in her stomach pinched.

"Have some soup, you'll be much better soon, I promise." Michael said.

Nikita stubbornly shook her head like a five year old.

"Please?" Michael begged.

Still she refused.

This was one of those times again where Michael wanted to shake her. But now he understood she was sick and had to take absolute good care of her.

"Three spoons and I promise you can have water and some medicines then you can lie back down." He promised.

With a lot of convincing, Michael managed to feed her half the plate which she was mad about. He said only three spoons but yet he fed her the whole thing.

"Can… I get water now?" Nikita asked irritatedly.

Michael nodded before bringing the cup to her lips. She drinked the whole cup then Michael settled her back in bed.

She felt soooo much better already!

Michael stripped his clothes off and got in bed next to her. He pulled her so close to him and held onto her for dear life. He hated that she was sick but he was determined to heal her. Completely!

He leaned down and repeatedly pecked her lips.

"Don't kiss my lips, you'll get sick too." Nikita murmured.

But all Michael did was squeezed her more against his chest. His skin was so cold, it begin to sooth her burning skin.

"I don't care. Now close your eyes and sleep so you can feel better soon." He commanded.

Nikita nodded.

A few minutes had passed and nikita spoke again.

"Michael?"

He hummed and kissed her hair.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." Nikita said.

Michael smiled before he once again kissed her lips.

Nikita groaned at him.

"I told you to not do that. You'll get sick too!" She told him.

Michael silently chuckled and replied, "I LOVE YOU TOO."

888

_This update was fast and I hope you guys enjoy it! Any suggestions for the next chapter would be appreciate because I'm technically out of my own ideas. Reviews are love :3_


	11. Cuddle

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, I truly do appreciate them. Salex fans, I have not forgotten your request for some action with your ship but I promise, I'll think about it tonight and you guys will get a chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and review!_

_888_

For three days now nikita has been sick and Michael has been taking care of her so she was starting to feel much better. She didn't bother going home and she didn't want to either because she definitely knows that Gary somehow notices that she has not been home and she honestly didn't want to think about that yet.

On Thursday morning, Michael agreed that Alex could take his car to school since he was again staying at home with nikita. She refused to go to the doctors and Michael refused to go to school and leave her at home knowing that she was sick. He didn't care that he was missing school; he just wanted her to feel better already.

After Alex left for school, Michael came back to his dark room, where nikita was still peacefully sleeping. He had a cup of hot chocolate in hand to warm her up from the morning cold.

"Good morning, baby," he greeted a still sleepy nikita.

Nikita lazily peeked her eyes open to look at the clock on the nightstand.

7:50 am it read.

She rolled her eyes, "You should get to school." She told him.

"I will," Michael replied as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, "Once you're fully recovered."

Nikita smiled at him lightly. He was so stubborn yet caring. Being so sick lately made her forget to tell him how much she loves him.

She felt Michael take her icy cold feet under the sheet and massage them. Nikita sighed, if every sick person was taken care the way she's being taken care by michael, then majority of people would enjoy being sick once in a while.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

With the medicines he's been giving her, he manage to help tone down her fever and her sore throat, although she still complains about her stomach ache and cold. He wishes that he could take away the pain for her.

Nikita reached for the hot cup of chocolate on the nightstand and took a small sip of it.

"Definitely better than two say ago." She finally answered.

Michael nodded as he continued to stroke her small feet trying to warm them for her.

"I'm not such a bad nurse after all hunh?" He joked.

Nikita let out a soft chuckle, even in bad times like these he always finds a way to make her laugh and to her that meant so much.

"You are the best nurse in the whole universe." She almost shouted.

Michael smiled and kissed her small feet.

"You do the most random things ever!" Nikita said with a giggle.

"I know," Michael admitted, "I do them out of love and I need you to know that."

Nikita found it so cute that he loves her to this extreme. She gave him a puppy face, "Aww!" she teased.

Michael rolled his eyes at her. She often calls him a tease when in fact she's the one always teasing him about something. ALWAYS!

"Do you think that you might be… you know pregnant?" he asked.

Nikita almost chocked on her drink in shock by the question, "Why do you ask that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael shrugged, "Because you've been sick for three days now and I sleep in the same bed with you, kiss you even when you tell me not to and I even eat the rest of your food and I'm perfectly fine." He explained.

Well he had a point, Nikita thought. She would of thought the same if she didn't have her period currently.

But she however shook her head, "I know what you mean, but the answer's no." She whispered.

Michael nodded, "Ok, I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't the reason for your sickness." He informed.

"Yeah, well there's nothing to worry about." Nikita assured him as Michael climbed back in bed next to her.

"I know," Michael said, "Do you want breakfast right now?"

Nikita settled her cup of chocolate back on the nightstand and fixed the sheet.

"No, I just want a cuddle buddy." She replied in a sweet tone.

Michael chuckled as he pulled her in his arms in a close embrace. Her legs were thrown over his as their ankles slightly brushed under the sheet. Michael then lift up the lace fabric of her shirt and roamed his bare hands on her small back. Nikita sighed and buried her face in his naked chest.

"Is this cuddly enough?" Michael asked.

Nikita slightly raised her head to look into his green eyes and nodded.

"Yeah," She answered and softly pecked his lips, "I love you."

Michael smiled, "I love you too." He replied pecking her lips back.

"I love you back." Nikita giggled.

"I love you more." Michael kissed her hand.

Nikita stuck the tip of her tongue out towards him in what she knew was a teasing gesture that he always found very hard to resist as she traced the shape of his lips with her small finger, "wrong, I love you more." She argued.

Michael rolled his eyes, if he doesn't let her win this 'I love you' war, it will go on forever and considering that they're both stubborn, it's a possibility.

"Nope, I do!" He said and before nikita can keep protesting, he kissed her lips breathlessly.

When they pulled away they both laughed and ran their fingers in each other's hair.

"Fine, you won this one but I still love you more." Nikita said.

Michael shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Does anything hurt right now?" He asked.

"Just my stomach," Nikita replied.

Michael gently rubbed his hands across her stomach over and over in what he hoped was a soothing motion to decrease the pain.

"Is that better?" He asked.

Nikita nodded,"Yeah, much better. Thank you."

"Alright, go back to sleep mama, we'll eat breakfast and take a shower when you wake up. If you feel better later on, we'll go out for a walk to get you some fresh air." Michael told her.

"You better be right next to me when I wake up." Nikita said.

Michael kissed her lips softly, "I promise."

And with that said nikita closed her eyes shut as Michael continued to rub her stomach and whispering sweet nothings in her ears until she fell into the land of dreams.

888

_Reviews are love and Salex fans, I'm writing down some ideas for you guys. (10 reviews and maybe I'll update soon again!)_


	12. Best friends

_I promised Salex and there you go! I hope you guys like it and review as always (;_

_888_

When nikita woke up it was already noon, stretching her arms out, her eyes met a pair of green ones that was staring at her. Her face broke into a wide smile.

"You know, you have a really bad habit of staring at me when I'm sleeping." She chuckled.

Michael raised his eyebrows as he rolled on top of her. He gently stroked her hair out of her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Is that so?" He asked playfully.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah," She replied, running her fingers in his brown hair.

"Well I think you're just cute when you're sleeping. You do this thing to your hair and then scratch your nose. You're just adorable!" Michael told her.

Nikita giggled and shyly buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You are such a tease!" She murmured.

Michael pulled away and gave her the 'oh-please' look as he replied, "Says the girl who thinks I look like Shane West from 'A Walk to Remember."

Nikita smacked his back playfully, "You do!" She spat, "And I didn't even point that out until you said I looked like the woman that played in 'Mission Impossible III' whatever her name was." She finished.

Michael laughed, "Her name is Maggie Q and you do look like her." He told her.

Nikita rolled her eyes before Michael leaned down to peck her lips.

"And you look like Shane West." She said.

"In your dreams," Michael whispered in the base of her throat, "But we should get up, I'm starving!"

Nikita sighed, "Me too." She agreed.

"So do you want to eat first then take a shower or you want to shower and then eat?" Michael asked.

"Second option." Nikita answered.

Michel kissed her lips one more time, "Done and done." He said before hopping off the bed and pulled her with him.

They made the bed together, finally opened the shades to let some sunlight in the room. Michael quickly ran down the basement to make the laundry, while nikita vacuumed the house. Pretty soon, the place was clean spotless.

They shared a small high five and a quick kiss after they were done and pleased with their work.

888

As Nikita was in the shower, she heard Michael knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

Michael opened the bathroom door and nikita peeked her head into the bathroom from the shower.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What do you want to eat?" Michael asked.

Nikita had a better idea than ordering in for lunch. She was feeling much better already and she felt like cooking.

"Don't order anything, I'll cook." She answered.

Michael smiled, "Well you are feeling better, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, now take off your clothes and get in here!" She said.

Michael smirked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yes, ma'am!" He exclaimed.

888

As nikita was at the stove cooking their lunch, she felt warm hands settled lightly on her hips from behind. She turned her head to look at Michael and he leaned forward to kiss her. Nikita ran one hand through his hair as the other hand was occupied; she shuddered as Michael deepened the kiss.

"If this burns, don't blame it on me." She murmured in between their kiss.

Michael's lips spread wide in a smile as he pulled away with one final peck.

"Alright," He chuckled then rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands ran under her large shirt.

"That's not helping either." Nikita sighed distractedly when she felt Michael's hand wonder inside her underwear.

He rocked her back and forth and kissed her neck, gently biting and sucking at the pulse point of her neck.

"Well can I help you with something? Because I'm bored and teasing you is the only fun thing to do right now." Michael said.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Fine, wash your hands and get me onions." She said.

"Ok!" Michael replied.

888

When nikita had finally finished preparing their meal, Michael hop on the counter and sat as he ate his food.

Nikita only had half of hers and was full. She sat and amusingly watched Michael finish his plate.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" He curiously asked.

Nikita took a sip of her orange juice, "I never did. It naturally came to me." She replied.

Michael smiled, "Seriously?" He asked again.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah."

He finished his juice then wrapped his legs around nikita's waist to pull her in towards him. "That was delicious.

Thank you!" Michael said and softly pecked her lips.

Just then, they heard the door open and Alex walked into the kitchen back from school. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw her best friend.

"You're out of bed rest! You're feeling better!" Alex said excitedly.

Nikita chuckled, "Much better." She said smiling at Michael.

"Good, cause I need nalex time!" Alex said purposely biting nikita's cheek.

Nikita squealed,"You bitch, that hurt!" She joked.

Alex giggled, "You love me!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Nikita rolled her eyes, "and what's nalex?" she asked.

Alex's face fell, "What kind of best friend are you? It's you & I put together!" She said.

Nikita gave her the puppy face, "Aww!"

"Yeah Aww," Alex mocked, "So can we do shopping tomorrow?" She asked.

"I gotchu." Nikita said and pinkie swear.

"Yay!" Alex chanted.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh hi Michael!" Alex yelled obnoxiously.

"You just notice that I was here?" Michael asked.

"No," Alex giggled before leaning forward to peck Michael's cheek.

Nikita smiled, the bond between Michael and Alex was cute as brothers and sisters but they showed the hate sibling side more often than the love one, but she knew they care for each other and love each other.

"Don't touch me woman!" Michael slapped Alex's hand from his chest.

"I love you too Michael!" Alex said before dragging nikita along with her.

Michael sighed, 'Video game.' He thought to himself once he was left alone.

888

6:45 pm

Alex had just came out of the shower, she had a towel wrapped around her small form as she walked to the closet and randomly picked two dresses.

"Blue or black?" She asked nikita.

"Black, where are you going?" Nikita asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"Out with Sean for tonight," Alex answered, "Can you do my makeup and fix my hair?"

Nikita smirked, "Yeah," She answered as Alex slip on a pair of undies and unwrapped her hair from the high messy ponytail it's been in all day long.

"Go get the hair spray." Nikita said.

Alex walked in her bathroom then came right back out with the curler and the hair spray nikita told her to get.

"Sit down." Nikita said as she pulled Alex's desk chair in front of the mirror.

888

7:25 pm

Nikita finished doing Alex's hair and now she was doing her make up for her.

"So are you feeling better now?" Alex asked with closed eyes.

Nikita applied some mascara on her eye lashes then replied, "Yeah, I should be able to go to school tomorrow."

"That's good." Alex smiled.

"Open your eyes," Nikita instructed so Alex could see how beautiful she looked.

"Lipstick?" Nikita asked.

Alex nodded, "Red, smudge proof." She said.

Nikita reached in the makeup bag and took the red lipstick, applying the right amount on Alex's round shaped lips.

"Perfect!" She said.

Alex smiled at herself in the mirror, "Thank you!" She said.

888

7:40

Alex slipped in her black dress while nikita decided on the shoes she should wear. Alex wanted to wear flats but since she didn't know where Sean was taking her, nikita told her that she should probably go with heels.

"Can you just pick one already, please!" Alex whined.

"Well I'm sorry that you have a closet full of shoes. I'm trying here!" Nikita said.

Finally nikita decided on classic ankle strap sandals for her.

"What about the blouse?" Alex asked.

"Wear the red one, you already have too much black." Nikita murmured as she clasped Alex's bracelet.

888

7:55

"How do I look?" Alex asked.

Nikita smiled, "Like a beautiful angel." She genuinely replied.

Alex hugged nikita tightly. She was so grateful to have her as a best friend. Their bond was 'Forever.'

"Love you." She said.

"Aww, love you too!" Nikita squeezed the brunette in her arms.

When they pulled away they both smile.

"So what's the occasion?" Nikita asked, she knew that Alex was nervous because she constantly has been biting her lower lips.

"Two years anniversary…" Alex answered.

"That is so CUTE!" Nikita squealed happily.

But however Alex's anxiousness didn't find it cute. She found it rather nerve wracking.

"Shut up!" she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

888

8:00 pm

The door bell ring and Alex's heart stopped beating.

"He's here." Alex anxiously said.

Nikita laughed, "Stop panicking and let's go!" She said taking Alex's hands and exited the room.

"Alexandra!" Michael shouted from downstairs as he opened the door for Sean.

"What's up dude?" Michael asked.

Sean shrugged, "Nothing much," He replied, "How's nikki doing?"

"She's better." Michael replied.

As both Alex and Nikita descended the stairs, Sean's and Michael's jaw dropped.

Alex. She was looking so beautiful!

"Well don't you know how to make an entrance?" Michael smiled at his sister.

Alex bowed, "Thanks to the greatest best friend on the planet!" She replied.

Nikita smiled and blew Alex a small kiss.

"You look wonderful babe." Sean complimented. Everything from head to toe was perfection.

"Thank you, so do you." Alex replied back.

Both Michael and nikita exchanged an awkward look. For some reason it felt like they were Alex's parents giving her away to go to high school prom. Yeah, AWKWARD!

"Just bring her back in one piece." Michael said before he let Sean escort Alex to the door.

"Will do." Sean replied.

"Nikita, I LOVE YOU!" Alex shouted.

Nikita giggled as the door closed shut.

888

"So it's just you and I again." Michael smiled.

Nikita roughly pulled Michael towards her and smashed her lips against his.

"And, I'll make certain that it isn't worthless." She murmured before Michael scooped her up in his arms.

888

_I stopped here for this chapter! More Salex to come next chapter and yes, we'll definitely get some nalex shopping time later on and of course mikita fluff. Possible twists coming up in the next two chapters so stay tuned and review! Deuces ;)_


	13. Forever Kind of Thing - Anniversary

_Here's an update! Twists are still building up but for now enjoy some fluffy mikita and salex! _

_888_

"Say it," Michael demanded, pounding into her. "Say my name!"

Nikita bucked her hips against him, panting as she dug her nails in his flesh.

"Michael," she mouthed, almost silently.

"Louder," Michael ordered.

"Michael," Nikita panted weakly.

"Louder," he yelled, he wanted to be the one to make her feel this way. The one and only.

"Michael!" she cried softly. He thrusted into her, and she moaned, knowing what he wanted. His strokes got faster and faster until she could barely breathe; Sex had never been like this before; Usually Michael's always been so gentle with her. But tonight, Nikita didn't want gentle; she wanted exactly what he was giving her.

"Baby!" Nikita screamed, arching her back. She was this close to burst out as his hips bucked against hers in a slow and fast pace.

"I love you," he moaned as he pounded into her. Nikita started to uncontrollably shake with a powerful orgasm.

"Please," she begged loudly. "Harder!" Nikita screamed, gripping sheets. He somehow got harder and she exploded, screaming his name as loud as she could. She went rigid; shaking uncontrollably as the waves of her orgasms came crushing down on her. He was still pounding into her as she finished, leaving her gasping for air.

"I-"

"Love-"

"You too," Nikita gasped as he slammed into her. He was bringing her high and higher and she felt like she would die if he didn't let go soon. Michael brought his lips against hers, biting down at her lower lips as Nikita gasped and bucked her hips harder, letting him farther in than ever before. She screamed in pleasure when he hit that personal, sensitive spot deep inside her and she felt a second orgasm rush through her centre as Michael exploded inside her, screaming out her name seconds later.

He collapsed on top of her exhaustingly. Pumping into her for almost two hours was the hardest he's ever worked in his life and the feeling was so rewarding that he'd do it over and over again. His lips gently met hers in an everlasting, yummy kiss. Nikita could still taste herself from his tongue as could he. It was luscious. They smiled as they pulled away breathlessly.

Michael pulled out of her then rolled onto the mattress and threw the messy sheet over their naked bodies.

"That was…" Michael begun,

"Amazing!" Nikita finished as Michael took her hands and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, forever." Michael whispered into her ear, clearly still out of breath.

Nikita kissed his cheek, nodding her head in reply. Their chests were heaving and they were clutching onto each other's bodies. Michael's head dropped onto her shoulder, his nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck as they calmed down.

They held onto each other for the longest time just staring into each other's eyes as a peaceful silence invaded the dark room. Michael couldn't help but feel happy. Usually he never notices the spark in nikita's eyes after they physically express their love to each other, but now he just did.

"Your face looks different after sex." Michael murmured.

Nikita chuckled, slightly raising her eyebrows questioningly, "How does my face look after sex?" She asked.

"Glowing," Michael described.

"Wonder why that is?" Nikita teased.

Michael kissed her neck smilingly, "Actually I'm wondering the same." He said.

"Well the answer to that is easy," Nikita begin.

"Is that so?" Michael whispered.

"Indeed."

Michael's hand came to rest on her hips as he replied, "Care to enlighten me?"

"You just know how to fuck me good." Nikita told him.

'Vulgar,' Michael thought, 'I like it.'

He let out a soft laugh, "That was perfect." He said.

"I know."

Michael pulled her closer as if she wasn't close enough and buried his face deeper into her neck, "So are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked.

Nikita nodded silently," Yeah, I don't even feel my stomach as much and I'm able to walk now." She replied.

"That's good," Michael said nipping on her earlobe, "I'm really glad you're feeling good again."

"Because of you," Nikita whispered.

"It's my job to take care of you and I'll always do that no matter what." He told her.

Nikita smiled, in his arms she felt so safe and extremely happy. There's nowhere else in the world she'd rather be right now.

"Thank you for caring about me the way you do." She said.

Michael pulled away from her neck, "Look at me…" He instructed.

Nikita turned her head towards him and met his eyes.

"I ALWAYS will," Michael said then planted a kiss on her forehead.

Nikita cockily grabbed his ass and gave it a little smack in return.

"You don't wanna go there with me." Michael squealed.

Nikita let out a small chuckle and capture his lips with hers again.

888

Meanwhile with Sean and Alex,

Sean opened the door at the passenger's seat for Alex and intertwined their fingers as they walked to a small restaurant opening.

As they walked to the door, suddenly all light dimmed off, leaving the dark road empty and barren with just the two of them.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex asked gripping Sean's arm tightly.

"Relax," Sean giggled then opened the restaurant door for her.

He went out his neck to make sure he had the restaurant all to himself. Let's just say he owes Michael big time for this favor.

Suddenly soft French music begins to play as the posture of the Eiffel Tower appeared in the background. There was a table for two centered in the middle of the room with a small candle in the middle of the table. There were also two empty glasses on the table.

Alex smiled; can this night get any better? She thought

Sean led her quietly to the table and held out her chair for her to sit down.

"Here I brought you Paris into Atlanta." He said in a humorous tone that made Alex smile.

He took a sit across the table in front of her as he popped open a bottle of wine and poured some of the red liquid into their glass.

Their food came and it was all French style. Alex hummed as the flavor of her course melted on her tongue.

"Wow… French food, you must really like me." Alex joked.

Sean rolled his eyes, "It's French vegan food, Alexandra. I must really love you." He said.

Alex chuckled, she couldn't believe it's been two years and tonight she was feeling like she was on top of the world all over again. She couldn't believe her luck; she was blessed with the most wonderful man on the planet.

"I swear that tonight was yet again the most beautiful, romantic night of my life on this date." Alex said.

Sean smirked amusingly, "That's not the only thing I have for you beautiful." He said as he reached inside his blazer pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box, sliding it towards Alex across the table.

Alex ran her finger over the cover, taking note of how soft the material was, and looked up at Sean questioningly. He nodded his head slightly, as if to encourage her to open the box.

Finally she did, and she gasped.

In the box was the most beautiful, classic diamond necklace she has ever seen.

Her whole face lit up and she melted, "Shut up, No you didn't." She murmured.

Sean laughed, "Doubtful aren't we?" He said as he got up from his seat.

"It's so beautiful." Alex gushed.

"May I?" Sean asked smilingly.

Alex nodded.

He took the necklace from her and circled behind her chair and helped her put it on. It suited her beautifully.

Placing one hand on her shoulder, Sean kissed her neck gently, sending chills down her spine, and whispered, "Happy anniversary, babe."

888

They swayed side to side to the soft music playing into the dark candlelight room.

Alex smiled throughout the whole night. Every year was new surprises that she will forever remember and never will she regret saying 'yes I would love to go out on a date with you Sean Mason Pierce," to him two years ago.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Alex asked.

Sean pulled away from her shoulders to look into her blue eyes, he shook his head teasingly.

"No," he said.

Then Alex turned her face away, looking anywhere but at him anymore. That's disappointing, she thought.

And just then, she felt his soft hands cupped her cheek and her bright blue, beautiful eyes made contact with his chocolate brown ones.

"But I think it was something like this," Sean said, gently pressing his lips against hers.

And Alex melted in his arms.

The world slowed down, disappearing into nothingness, until the only thing Alex was aware of was the shape of his lips against her red ones.

The kiss started out as a soft, gentle kiss, light as a feather-touch. Then everything grew intensified, grew more passionate and loving as Sean dipped Alex until her long, curly hair was touching the marbled floor. Alex giggled when he brought her back up.

God, did she love him!

Their foreheads touched and their lips met again.

"Forever," Sean said.

Alex nodded smilingly, "Forever." She repeated.

888

_Oook, now this is the most romantic I've ever gone with Alex and Sean and I hope you guys enjoyed both mikita and salex in this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. A twist is coming up soon and heart breaking things are going to happen because I'm so evil! _


	14. Quite a Day - Part 1

_This chapter might not be as good but I hope you guys still like it. Enjoy and review!_

_888_

5:30 am

Friday morning, nikita gently opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her naked boyfriend sleeping next to her. She was held so tightly in his arms that she was barely able to move out of his grip but then again, she couldn't lie, she didn't want to get out of his arms. He was so muscular and snuggly and warm.

Nikita sighed happily as she snuggled back in his chest. Michael moaned.

"Good morning?" Nikita said hesitantly.

Michael glanced down at her in his arms and groaned seeing as though it was still dark outside.

"Nik…" Michael murmured.

"Hunh…"

Michael gently kissed her hair before huskily asked, "Why are you up at 5: 30 in the morning?"

Nikita chuckled, "I have to go to my house to get ready for school." She replied.

Michael raised his eyebrows, "At 5 am?" He asked.

"You didn't kiss me good morning." Nikita pouted at him.

Michael lightly chuckled, "Aw, I'm sorry sweetheart but I was just worried that something was wrong since you were up at 5 am." He said.

"Well can I get my kiss now?" Nikita asked.

Michael pulled her naked body completely on top of his then gently lowered her head to capture her lips in his, while his hands roamed up and down her body. Nikita sighed into the kiss and opened her mouth as Michael's tongue gently probed her lips, seeking entrance. She allowed the kiss to last a few more seconds before she broke it off.

"Good morning munchkin," Michael said.

Nikita smiled, "That's better." She told him.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, just holding each other and feeling each other's skin and tracing uneven patterns of circles on Michael's chest in Nikita's case.

"What's one thing you don't believe in?" Michael randomly asked.

"Divorce," Nikita replied instantly.

Michael's brows furrowed as he planted a soft kiss on nikita's forehead. _Marry couple's divorce all the time. He thought._

"Why not?" He asked.

Nikita sighed before raising her head from his chest to look into his green eyes.

"Sincerely?" Nikita asked.

Michael nodded, "Sincerely." He replied.

Nikita smiled before she begin, "I never knew who my mother and father were, so when I was growing up as a little, before I went to bed I used to sit under the stars at night and imagine them as this happily, married couple that loved each other unconditionally and loved me too. The thought made me happy," She said with a cracked tone. She was never comfortable talking about her parents. It always made her emotional, but with Michael he made it ok for her to be anything around him.

As a tear rolled down her eyes, she felt Michael gently leaned up to kiss it away. She smiled at him and kissed his hand before continuing.

"And even with Caroline and Gary, they smack the shit out of each other all the time, it gets abusive sometimes, but they're still married," She explained, "So whoever I end up marrying one day in the future, I would never, ever divorce them no matter what happens." She told him.

_Wow! Michael thought. _

He looked at her with precious before pecking her gently on the lips.

"That guy will be me," He murmured in between their kiss, "I promise you that." He said.

A light blush spread across Nikita's cheek and she buried her face in the crook of his neck and sucked at his pulse point.

Michael chuckled, "What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Shopping with Alex after school," She whispered against his neck.

"Do you have money for that?" Michael asked again.

Nikita shook her head, "Alex is the one doing the shopping, I'm just going with her." She replied.

Michael reached for the drawer on his side of the bed and pulled it. He gently rolled nikita back on the bed so he could look for what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Nikita asked.

Michael pulled out a stack of money wrapped with rubber.

"How much do you need?" He asked.

"What?" Nikita asked confused.

Michael simply ignored her then counted ten hundred bills and handed it to her.

"Here," He said placing the money in nikita's palms.

"What's this for?" Nikita asked.

"For you to shop, if you see something you like I want you to be able to purchase it so take the money and stop asking me questions." Michael told her then shoved the rest of the money back inside the drawer.

He gave her an extra hundred and said, "Matter of fact, buy me boxers and shirts, I need some."

_God what have I ever done to deserve him? Nikita thought._

Nikita softly grabbed his face and kissed his lips breathlessly, "I love you so much, and I don't think you have any idea how much." She said.

"I do," Michael breathed smilingly, "and I love you too baby."

888

6:45

When nikita finally went home, she scaled the wall of her window that led to her room and snuck back in. Since she had already took a shower with Michael, she simply raced to her closet and picked out a pair of grey sweatpants, a black shirt with a grey tank top, then she slipped on a pair of sox with a pair of black and grey Jordan snickers. She then fixed her hair and applied some Chap Stick on before throwing a sweater over her shoulders. She looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed before deciding to face her supposed to be parents after almost a week.

As soon as nikita descended the stairs, Gary's hairy chest was in the hallway of the kitchen drinking from a bottle of whiskey. She looked at him up and down disgustedly.

_Shake my head. She thought._

"Now where has your sneaky little ass been?" Gary asked.

Nikita raised her eyebrows, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She sassed back.

"Gary leave her alone," Nikita heard Caroline's voice speak," Her school called, she's been sick and was sent home. She probably locked herself in her room the whole time." Caroline said in a defending tone.

"What she said, and if your drunken ass will excuse me I have to go to a place call school, where I can actually learn something instead of listening to any of your crap." Nikita said.

888

_Next chapter would be a continuation for this chapter. Review and next chapter will be ASAP! _


	15. Quite a Day Part-2

_Thank you all _for_ the reviews! Here comes the twist and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review as always!_

_888_

Right before the school bell ring, nikita's phone vibrated in her hands and a small box popped on her phone with the name 'Bestie.' Nikita pressed on the little box and read over the text.

_-My bitchy English teacher gave me detention; I'll meet you at your locker in ten minutes. Love ya! -_

_When aren't you in detention Alex? Nikita thought._

_-Ok bitch! - Nikita replied back._

The 2:15 P.M bell rang and nikita raced out of her gym class to go wait for Alex at her locker. They were going shopping this afternoon for some best friend/ sister time and they had lots of catching up to do. She wanted to know everything, from the details of her date with Sean to other girly things.

As nikita was waiting at her locker, there were a group of boys walking and they stopped by her locker and begin to check her out. One of them looked ok with his blue eyes, spiky brown hair and pink lips. But he was nowhere near as hot as Michael.

"Yo Ryan, check this out?" nikita heard him say to his friend with a whistle.

Ryan with his green eyes looked up and down at nikita and licked his lips while running his hand in his hair,

_He thinks he looks cute. Nikita sadly thought while smirking to herself._

"Who is she?" Ryan asked.

Nikita stopped fidgeting with her locker combination to look at the two guys with the 'excuse-me-do-I-know-you-?-' look.

"I don't know but damn is she mighty fine with that sexy ass of hers." The other boy said with a stupid smirk.

Nikita raised her eyebrow at how perverted they sounded.

_If only Michael heard them. She thought._

"Do I know you?" She finally asked.

"The name is Owen, sweetheart." The blue eyes boy introduced.

"Well Owen, I'd really appreciate it if you could get moving away from my locker." Nikita replied.

And for some reasons, Owen seemed to be turned on by the attitude.

"And she's got an attitude, don't I love it?" He said.

Both him and Ryan with his other friends cracked a laugh.

"You mind giving me your number shawty?" Owen asked.

Nikita once again raised her eyebrows before she burst out, "Excuse me?"

"You know, it's too bad that you girls in this school have 'a look, don't touch policy.'" Owen said.

Just then, nikita felt familiar hands wrap around her stomach from the back and warm lips kissing her neck.

"Yeah, it's too bad. Now get up out of here and don't even breathe pass this locker. If I see you near her again, you and I, we're going to have problems buddy." Michael said.

And the smile that played across nikita's lips was so wide; you could see it from a mile away.

"What are you waiting for? Shoo!" Michael said.

Owen and his friends embarrassingly walked away and nikita turned to face Michael sighing.

"My hero." She said.

Michael giggled then gently leaned down and pecked her lips, "Those guys are jerks, I'll be there to protect you from them." He said.

"And you wonder why I love you?" nikita pulled away giggling.

"How was your day?" Michael asked.

Nikita pulled his head back down to her lips and kissed him so deep and passionate while Michael leaned her against her locker as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Michael lost himself into the kiss as did she.

"It just got better." Nikita murmured in between their kiss.

Michael smiled against her lips, "I'm glad."

They were both too busy to notice that Alex was now standing next to them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Erhm!" Alex cleared her throat.

Both Michael and nikita pulled away after a small peck and wrapped their arms around each other while facing Alex.

"You guys don't ever seem to get enough of each other do you?" Alex asked.

Nikita simply rolled her eyes before replying, "You owe me."

"What?" Alex asked confused following nikita and Michael who were now dragging her with them.

888

Michael had agreed for Alex to take his car to go shopping but they had to give him a ride home before they go. As soon as they pulled in the driveway, Michael got out of the car and opened the passenger's seat to pull nikita out. It was just for a few hours that they weren't going to be with each other but still, he was going to miss her since they're mostly never apart.

Nikita stepped out of the car while Alex waited for her in the car probably texting Sean.

"What are you doing while I'm gone?" nikita asked.

Michael tickled her a little, earning a small giggle from her before answering, "Missing you, of course."

"Aw," nikita said with a puppy face, "What else are you doing besides missing me?"

"Probably call birkoff to come over to play video games. After all, he's my best friend since today is 'hanging out with your best friend's day' I might as well spend some time with him." Michael replied.

Nikita smiled, "Well that's nice." She said.

Michael pouted, "But I'm gonna miss you baby."

Nikita softly stroked his cheek in awe before leaning into him, "It's just for a few hours and I promise I'll make tonight worth missing me." She told him in a soft whisper.

Michael felt chills run down his spines. When she talks like that, something inside of him triggers and he can't help but wanting her.

"Well then I can't wait." He replied softly pecking nikita's lips, "Now, go have fun, I'll see you later."

He opened the door for her again and nikita got in the car. Their lips met in a repeated peck before they completely pulled away.

"Alright, I love you baby." Michael said.

He earned an eye roll from Alex and smirked, "I love you too Ally." He said.

Alex rolled her eyes again, "Whatever michael!" She smiled.

"You know you love me," Michael brushed off.

Nikita giggled, "Ok silly, I love you too now we gotta get going." She said.

888

At the mall, it was crowded mostly because it was Friday and a lot of people had started to come do spring break shopping since it was approaching so fast. The school year was basically over and now summer was coming very soon too.

"Let's go to the dress section," Alex suggested.

"Ok," Nikita said.

They went over a couple stacks of dresses, just exploring until they found what they like. When it comes to shopping, both girls are really picky about what they wear, especially Alex being a pro at clothing because her mother thought her.

"So how was your date with Sean?" Nikita asked.

Alex smiled as she remembered how amazing that night was.

"It was… magical, like I was in heaven." She answered.

Nikita looked at her with puppy eyes, "Listen to yourself and here I thought Michael and I were the only ones to use this word." She said.

"Oh, shut up!" Alex rolled her eyes as she continued to pull dresses one after another, finally finding one that was worth taking a look at. It was a sapphire blue dress with a small belt.

Nikita smirked, "I like this one." She said.

"Me too but I wish it was shorter." Alex said.

Nikita took it from her and held it in front of Alex, "It's short enough Alex, and if you wear it with heels, it'll be even shorter so go try it on." She told her.

"Ok mom!" Alex replied sarcastically before finding the fitting room and dragging nikita with her.

888

"That was fun." Nikita said as they got in the car.

"I know we should totally do that at least twice every three weeks." Alex agreed.

It was already almost 10:30 pm. They had gone to different malls to find different things and then they got hungry and decided to go to Kelly's for dinner.

And in the end, nikita was so relieved that she was finally going to get some rest but most of all end the night with her baby. That was exciting.

With the windows down, the outside air flew into the car as Alex drove the free high way.

"Nik?" Alex called seeing as though nikita's been quiet ever since they got in the car.

"Yeah?" Nikita said.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly.

Nikita shook her head, "Nothing, just tired." She replied with a small smile.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Alex asked.

Nikita gently pressed the power button and a green light flashed.

"VOLUME!" Alex shouted as one of her songs coincidently came up.

Nikita sighed shaking her head.

_We are never ever getting back together by Taylor Swift. What is wrong with you Alex? She thought._

Nikita put the volume up and Alex nudged her, "Come on, sing with me. I know you know this song!" Alex said.

"Hell no!" Nikita refused.

"Please?" Alex said taking one hand off the wheel to tickle nikita.

Nikita giggled, "Fine!"

And together they begin to sing.

_NIKITA: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

**ALEX: Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

TOGETHER: We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh_

_**ALEX: I used to think that we were forever ever  
and I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**___

NIKITA: No!

_**TOGETHER: We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**_

They sang all the songs that played one after the other until Alex pulled in the driveway of her house. Sighing, they both got out of the car laughing and giggling, it was indeed a fun, girly day and they were both glad they got to spend some girly time together.

After they took all their bags, Alex walked to the door and unlocked it then kick the door open.

"Michael!" Both nikita and Alex called.

Michael smiled and paused his video game then he descended the stairs shirtless and barefoot. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful, yet tired girlfriend.

"Hi babe." Michael greeted, catching nikita in his arms who had jumped at him as soon as he walked towards her.

"Well you missed me, I can tell." Michael giggled, wrapping nikita's legs around his waist and kissing her lips.

"Did you eat?" Nikita asked when they pulled away.

Michael nodded, "I had pizza and I left some for you." He answered.

"Aw!" Nikita said, he's such a sweetheart. Even when she's not with him, he always thinks of her and she found that really sweet.

"How was shopping?" Michael asked.

"Fun," Nikita replied.

888

As they were talking in the kitchen, they heard police sirens and ambulance cars in the neighborhood.

Michael walked at the window and looked into the shades out of curiosity.

"Babe…" He called for nikita when he saw the house in which someone was being transported into an ambulance vehicle.

"Hunh?"

"You probably want to come see this." Michael said.

888

_Well, here you have it; I hope you guys enjoyed it, at least a little bit! Review and pretty please let me know what you think is happening. Maximum ten reviews for a new update ASAP! And since I don't know how many chapter this story will be, yes, Owen will eventually become a problem, stay tune, until next time!_


	16. RIP

_You guys were very close with the guesses! I'm so proud but however it's not what exactly transpires into this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always, review!_

_888_

* * *

_Her first thought was that he killed her. And then she grew furious._

Nikita came rushing out of Michael's house, although it was still chilly outside, she didn't care that she had no jacket on, she just wanted to know what was happening. Michael tried to stop her by holding her arm but she escaped them and Michael had to run after her barefoot and shirtless.

"What's going on?" Nikita asked.

A police blocked her thinking it was just noisy neighbors eavesdropping.

"You need to stay behind this yellow line young lady." The police said.

Nikita pushed the police's hand away from her free way, exclaiming, "I live here!" then made her way to find Caroline.

All nikita wanted to know was that Gary didn't kill Caroline because she knew she wouldn't be able to live with Gary alone in that house and when she saw Caroline storming out of the house with a purse in her hands and tears streaming down her pink cheek, she finally released her breath.

"What happened?" Nikita asked her.

Caroline shook her head, "I-I don't know." She replied before she got in the back of the ambulance.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Nikita said.

She turned around and saw both Alex and Michael looking at her with worried eyes.

She ran up to Michael and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Alex a light hug, "I'll call you later." She said.

888

30 minutes later

Gary was fading away fast, by the time the paramedics reached the emergency room with him, he was barely conscious as the ER staff rushed around him, trying to save his life. _Very few various memories breezed to his mind like: how he treated his wife Caroline, constantly beating up on her and blacking her eyes out, leaving her with scars that lasted more than a week, how he treats her like his prostitute while having sex with her, cheated on her multiple times, basically made her his slave by making her cook day and night, clean the house spotless, etc… and even then she never left or called the cops on him. He remembered how he treated his foster daughter; nikita, how unkind he was to her. And all that bad reality was now hunting him like a freaking nightmare as he lie on a hospital bed, barely able to fight for his own life. Karma truly is a bitch._

888

_With the police:_

"Do you remember what happened?" The police asked as he pulled out a pen and a small notepad, ready to record Caroline's answers.

The woman blanked back a tear, no matter how badly Gary treated her, some part of her still loved him and the thought that his life might end tonight made her… emotional and empty.

"I was just in the kitchen and he was in the living room watching the television while drinking a bottle of alcohol and then all of the sudden I heard this loud bang and when I got back, he was on… on the floor tugging at my feet for help." She told the police.

The police nodded sadly as nikita ran her fingers in her dark, wavy hair_. She knew something like this would eventually happen. _

"Was he aware of his heart situations?" The police asked again.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know." She replied.

_Oh please. Nikita thought with an eye roll._

"Alright, thank you for your cooperation ma'am, I wish you the best." The police said before he disappeared.

Nikita sat in the waiting room, glancing at her phone every two seconds as Caroline paced up and down the waiting room. The clock on the wall was ticking and it made a bad tension grow in the room. Granted to the fact that nikita didn't even like hospitals, she wanted to get the hell out of there. She felt like her head was growing big with air and would soon explode. She sighed tiredly. Just when she thought her night would end peacefully, this had to happen. Fucking Gary happened!

888

_In the ER:_

_All the doctors and nurses were sweating; trying out everything they had as experience to revive the heart from its low amount of energy. It succumbed too much alcohol and smoke. It got weak and the peacemaker of the heart was slowly and slowly decreasing. In other words, dying._

"Stay with me…" The doctor yelled.

The steady beep of the machine continued and with blurry view Gary looked at it, not knowing what it said. There was a whole bunch of numbers that just confused the hell out of him. A tear rolled down his cheek. He felt his breathing slow down substantially even with the help of the oxygen and that's when he realized that he was most likely going to die. _This was it, I got what I deserve was his last thought in that room._

Barely able to speak with his shaky tone, his last words to the doctor were, "_Tell my wife I truly regret not treating like she should have been treated." And then the beep of the machine he was hooked to beep louder and his heart rate dropped as he took his final breath._

"_Time of death, 11:51 pm," a nurse recorded in her data._

Devastated, the doctor removed his gloves and closed Gary's opened eyes and breathed a sad sigh. He wasn't able to save this one, he failed.

One of the nurses patted his back, "The heart was too low, there's nothing more we could have done." She told him before she exited the room.

888

_The waiting room_

"He's dead isn't he?" Caroline asked nikita with real tears streaming down her face.

Nikita almost wanted to chuckle, she was asking her as if she were a doctor. Nikita shrugged "I don't know." She mumbled.

And just then a doctor stepped in the waiting room.

"Gary," He called.

Caroline instantly turned towards the direction of the voice. The doctor had a sympathetic look on his face as he approached Caroline more and more.

"Yes?"

The doctor ran his hand across his face before he began, "We did everything we could,"

Nikita's eyes grew dark, no emotions shot through her, not sadness, not pity nor was there any happiness, just blank. He's actually gone. Dead. Forever.

"No," Caroline shook her head in denial and nikita finally got up from her seat to come next to her.

"He passed away a few moments ago, I'm very sorry for your loss ma'am." The doctor continued.

"No!" Caroline yelled breaking down as more tears streamed down her cheeks, "He's not dead!"

Nikita's heart ached for the poor woman. Seeing her cry was actually emotional for her and then she did something she never thought she'd ever do, not in a million decades. She gently wrapped her arms around Caroline's body and hugged her tightly while running her hands up and down the woman's back softly in a soothing motion, "Shhh, you're ok." She told her..

"I'm sorry," The doctor whispered sadly, "But just before he died, he told me to tell his wife he regrets not treating you the way you should have been treated." He sniffled.

And that was when Caroline lost it completely. _The fucker waited until he was taking his life breath to say that._

_888_

_Yay! Finally done, I hope you guys liked it and please, please, please, please review! I don't know what I'll do for next chapter yet so opinions are fully welcomed. Until next time, goodbye._


	17. Anger

That night Michael picked nikita up at the hospital, she was quiet, when he asked what happened, nikita simply said she was fine and brushed off his question. The ride home was also quiet with nikita resting her head on Michael's shoulder and their hands intertwined.

Michael knew something must really hurt for her to be like this, so he simply settled on saying, "I'm sorry baby."

Nikita nodded in the crook of his neck.

When at last Michael pulled in the driveway of his house, it was already 12:44 am. Shaking nikita gently from his shoulders, she opened her dark eyes and moaned.

"We're here," Michael told her.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car with Michael following right behind her. He opened the house door for her and together they made their ways inside the house. Nikita needed Alex to hug her tight but when she went to her room, Alex was already asleep. She smiled a light smile before she herself threw a blanket over her best friend and turned off the lights in the room.

888

After that, Nikita didn't even want to do anything. She was so exhausted that all she wanted to do was close her eyes and feel Michael's comforting arms around her body, keeping her safe as she falls asleep.

They stripped out of their clothes, down to the last piece of their underwear, then silently climbed in bed together and melted their bodies.

"I love you." Michael whispered as nikita snuggled in his naked chest. Even though she still hadn't told him anything, he felt as though she needed to hear that from him.

Nikita tiredly smiled at him and pecked his lips, "I love you too, baby," She replied.

"Then why are you sad?" Michael asked.

Nikita shook her head, "I'm not sad babe, I'm pissed off and I don't want you to worry about it." She told him.

"Why?" Michael again asked with a pout.

"He's dead," She finally told him, "He's dead."

A certain sadness rose upon Michael as he sympathetically look at the girl on his chest, "I'm so sorry baby." He said.

Nikita silently traced small circles on his abdomen and replied, "Don't be."

"You lost someone you knew, that doesn't make it fine." Michael said.

"It doesn't," Nikita agreed, "But he killed himself Michael, he's the reason he's dead." She almost yelled and that's when the tears fell off her eyes.

Michael simply held her tighter in his arms, running his hands up and down her bare back as she broke down, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"I never liked him but I never wished him dead either," Nikita sobbed, "He spent all his goddamn time smoking and drinking, now he's dead!" She said.

Her tears never stopped, her breathing became shallow as she lightly yet unknowingly punched Michael's chest, "I hate him!"She yelled.

It pained Michael to see her like this, it was a new, dark side of her he's never seen before and it scared the hell out of him.

"You're ok baby, I'm here…" He said comfortingly.

Michael gently pulled her naked body on top of his and held her in his arms tighter than before.

Nikita angrily dug her sharp nails in his shoulders as she chocked on a few sobs.

Michael could understand why she was so mad and soothingly, he ran his warm hands over the curves of her body while softly kissing her forehead and whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

Nikita finally calmed down and her breathing became normal again. Realizing how much damage she did to Michael's shoulders with her nails, she softly, yet embarrassingly murmured, "I'm sorry about your shoulder."

Michael chuckled, "its okay sweetheart." He said, "I'm here always."

"Thank you." Nikita whispered.

Michael gently pulled her from his chest to look into her watery eyes, his heart ache at the tears streaming down her face. He slowly leaned into her and kissed away the tears from her cheek and the hollow of her eyes.

"We'll get through this together." He told her promisingly.

Nikita nodded, "I'm fine. I just needed to get that anger out, I can't believe he's dead and seeing Caroline cry was overwhelming for me. Even with all Gary did to her, she loved him at a certain point." She said.

"I understand," Michael replied," but if there's anything you need me for, I want you to tell me, ok?"

Nikita once again nodded, "Ok." She said.

"Promise?"

With a peck on his lips, nikita lie back against Michael's chest. As she begins to doze off, she silently replied, "Promise."

_888_

_I have no idea what the hell I did with this chapter but I hope you guys liked it! Please review._


	18. Valentine's Day

_Consider this chapter as an epilogue because the idea of valentine's day came over night and I figured if they spent Christmas, new years, birthdays together, they might as well spice thing up on valentine's day. So please enjoy this chapter!_

_888_

1 week later, February 14th

It's been a week and couple days since Gary was buried and with all that's been going on michael figured that nikita needs something relaxing and he doubt she even remembers that today was valentine's day, but that didn't matter to him, just as long as he has her it's enough and besides, he has not seen her smile in a week and he missed that. Since his parents were officially coming home on Thursday giving that today was Tuesday, he figured that he'd make their last night together without his parents around special and make her able to release some of the stressful things she's been dealing with lately.

Not without the help of a professional, Michael managed to pull out his creative, romantic idea for Valentine's Day. Alex was gone out with Sean which meant michael had the house to himself to do whatever he wanted, so instead of taking nikita out to some fancy restaurant where he'll spend hundreds of dollars, (Not that he cared at all) but he figured that he'll plan a romantic dinner at home for nikita and relax more. After all it sounded better than going out on a Tuesday night and he was sure nikita didn't care what they did or where he took her, the gesture and the effort was all that mattered.

888

At home, nikita had just finished getting ready to go over Michael's for the night. She knew with him, she can never be too careful with surprises. He's such a romantic guy that this time she felt nervous not knowing what he has planned and she didn't want her gift to him to be much smaller comparing to what he has planned.

Slowly she descended the stairs of her room in a red dress that hugged her slim form showing lots of skin and the curves of her body, she wore a pair of black, shinny shoes that made her look taller than she actually was, her hair was in a high bun, her makeup was smooth but light, just enough to glitter her face along with some red, vivid lipstick. She had a pair of black studs' earrings and around her right fourth finger was her precious bijou that her boyfriend of six months got her.

But before nikita left the house, she went looking for Caroline. Nikita knew that Caroline was still in a state of mourning and considering it was Valentine's Day; she couldn't imagine how lonely Caroline must feel. So when she went shopping this afternoon for Michael, she got Caroline a gift, not something big but something to at least put a smile on her face for the first time in a week.

"Caroline?" Nikita called, raising her fist to knock on her bedroom door, "I know you're in here, can I please come in?" She asked.

When she never got an answer, nikita sighed before opening the door and her heart broke. The poor woman was lying in bed crying, and drowning in her own solitude. Nikita slowly took a seat at the edge of the bed and held Caroline's hand. Not out of pity but out of care. She never liked Gary but she liked Caroline as an individual when she wasn't being controlled 24/7.

"It's gonna be ok," Nikita whispered, gently pushing Caroline's red hair out of her face.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked without even bothering to look at nikita.

Nikita sympathetically ran her shaky fingers across the woman's face and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "I know because I've been there. There are times in my life when I just wanted to give up because I thought I didn't have a reason to live and then you find someone or something special that's worth keeping fighting for," She told Caroline with a bright smile and happy tears. (For her that special someone was Michael and she couldn't love him more. Thinking about him just makes her realize how much she really has to live for.) As she continued, tears actually floated down her cheek, "And then when you find that special thing all you want to do is live, experience beautiful things in life, feel free, happy, and just at joy. Your life isn't over Caroline, it has just yet begun." She told the redheaded woman.

Caroline smiled a small smile and gave nikita's small hand a squeeze, "Thank you," she genuinely said. Who knew that a thirty- three year old adult would be taking words of wisdom from a seventeen year old?

Nikita smiled, "You're welcome," She replied, "I made dinner, so you should get up out of bed and eat something, watch TV, laughing is great for mourning otherwise you'll grow grey hair faster than you can blink." She joked.

The two women let out a humorous laugh and nikita was glad she could get Caroline to laugh.

"I will, I promise." Caroline said before getting up to a sitting position close to nikita.

They shared a long, mutual hug then they both pulled away smilingly, "You mind me asking why you're so dressed up and pretty?" Caroline asked with a curious questioning eyebrow.

Nikita wanted to tell her about Michael, just not quite yet. There were still things she was worried about and even though she was glad she was getting along with Caroline, she didn't want to get to attached and get hurt.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out," She replied with a wink then reached out for the small box next to her and handed it over to Caroline, "Happy Valentine's day, Caroline," She said softly.

"Thank you." Caroline replied with a bright smile.

Nikita lightly nodded before exiting Caroline's room and the house altogether…

888

Nikita took a breather before ringing the bell at Michael's house. She didn't wait long enough before the door flutter open and a handsome, clean shaven boy with bright green eyes, wearing a pair of black pants, white dress shirt with a black vest thrown over him was smiling before her.

"Good evening," Michael greeted.

Nikita smiled back at him beamingly as she stepped inside the house, "Hi baby," She replied.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Michael told her.

"Thank you," Nikita said, gently leaning into him to place a quick kiss on his lips, leaving a little bit of stained, red lipstick on his lips. Nikita giggled then pecked his lips again before wiping the red lipstick off his lips, "I'm sorry," She apologized.

Michael smiled, "its okay baby." He said.

Nikita nodded, "So what are we doing?" She curiously asked. She has been curious all day long and now that it was finally the night, she was rather feeling anxious.

Michael took her hands and she gladly followed him to wherever he was taking her. When nikita stepped into the dining room, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why this was a surprise to her but when she saw that table set in the middle of the room next to the fireplace with a cluster of different size of pillar candles that gave the romantic dinner table the perfect glow. A mix and matching shades of red and pink, for the centerpieces there were bouquet of red roses and carnations. All of that made the tears fall off her eyes and she didn't even want to come close to guess what was for dinner.

Yeah, her gift is seriously NOTHING comparing to this.

"Michael, this is so romantic!" Nikita said, not even sorry that she was showing emotions over it.

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck then gently wiped the tears in her eyes, "Don't cry, you're worth it." He told her.

They had a glass of 'Pinot Noir' red wine with Olive-Cherry Bruschetta with Garlic bread and mozzarella sticks for a start up appetizer. Their main course was light, yet very fit and healthy for a Valentine's Day course which was 'Balsamic-Glazed Seitan with Spinach, Olives, and Golden Raisins.' And for dessert, he totally spoiled her with 'White-Chocolate-Dipped Strawberries with Citrus Sugar.'

"I don't know what to say." Nikita said speechlessly.

Michael simply reached for her hands over the table then placed a sweet kiss on her lips and replied, "Then don't say anything."

888

After their romantic dinner together, Michael was still holding nikita's hand, caressing it lightly. For the most part of dinner, it was quiet but occasionally when they make eye contact, nikita will throw a small smile towards Michael for him not to worry but she knew he wasn't buying it.

"You're not saying much, what's wrong?" Michael asked pulling nikita out of her chair onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist.

Nikita sighed as she looked into his bright green eyes, "Nothing's wrong babe." She once again tried to smile but of course failed, she couldn't fool Michael.

Michael gently stroked her cheek and softly pecked her lips, "Remember when I said if something is wrong, I wanted you to talk to me?" He asked.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah…" She replied.

"Well this is one of those times that applies. Something's wrong and I want you to talk to me so I can help you, sweetheart." Michael told her.

"It's Caroline," Nikita begin, "Before I came here she was so broken, I mean she's been spending most of her time in her room depressed since Gary died and I'm just worried that something might happen to her and there's so much I wish I could share with her, have her as a mother figure for me but I also don't want to get too attached to her and have something go wrong." She told him.

Michael nodded understandingly, "It's a risk that you have to be willing to take baby," He explained to her, "who knows you might get hurt in the process, at the same time you might not because that's all that life is; a risk. You took a risk to trust me to be someone to love you and that's working out well as far as I know, so now give someone else the chance to do the same. Give Caroline a chance, get to know her more, spend time with her and something good might come out of it. But whatever the outcome is in the end, just know I'll always be there to support you no matter what." He told her sincerely.

Nikita smiled, if there's one thing she knew without a doubt was that she could always count on him for good advice and that kind of bond makes their relationship stronger.

"I love you, so much." She simply said.

"I love you, too baby," Michael replied smilingly, "Now smile or I'll have to do something you've never seen me do before." He warned her.

Nikita raised a curious questioning eyebrow, "What's that?" She asked.

Michael chuckled, "You don't wanna know." He replied.

Nikita crossed her arms over her chest, "I do." She said

Michael nodded, "Alright, let me finish drinking this and I'll show you." He said taking the last sip of his red wine.

"How about you show me upstairs in your room?" Nikita said hopping off his lap.

Michael grinned when nikita took his hand and begin dragging him out of the kitchen towards the stairs of his room.

"Hm, Jesus!" Michael moaned, his eyes directly fixed on nikita's ass as they reached his room.

Nikita paused before opening the door, "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Michael shook his head, "Nothing, it's just your ass, it's…" he begin, gently smacking her butt.

Nikita squealed, "Ow!" she said and Michael nodded in agreement as she opened the door.

This was definitely not Michael was planning to show her but god knows he didn't have any problems with that either.

888

_This chapter was long but I finally finished! I hope it was good, maybe a little. When it comes to a new twist with Owen being a problem, I just can't do that to my babies because if Owen comes in the picture I won't put Michael and nikita back together. Ahhhhhhhh! So I don't know, we'll see. Please review and let me know your thoughts about this chapter!_


	19. Is This The End?

_I know it's been a while since I've updated this story so you guys can feel free to cuss me out, beat me with the bottom of your shoe, etc… I deserve it! Ha-ha! Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; hopefully this chapter doesn't suck as much as the others! _

888

_At the park Wednesday after school_

_1 hour earlier_

_It was a good day on Wednesday after school. Since Michael wasn't doing anything at home, he and Nikita decided to go for a walk in the park at 5:30 PM. They were having fun, chasing after each other and giggling._

_For a few minutes, they sat on the grass under a tall tree in the soccer field of the park and held each other tightly as Nikita was sitting in between his legs. They rocked each other back and forth as michael kissed her neck while teasingly whispering sweet, loving things in her ears._

_Nikita chuckled, "You are such a lovesick!" She teased him._

_Michael bit her neck gently, "Are you teasing me about being in love?" He asked then began stroking Nikita's long, dark hair._

_She slightly bent her head back and looked up to see his eyes, "Why would I do that?" She said smilingly._

_Michael shook his head and tickled her, then slowly leaned down and kissed her lips._

_After they pulled away, they heard a soft music coming from an ice cream truck._

"_Do you hear that?" Michael asked._

_Nikita nodded, "Yeah," She replied._

"_Want any ice cream?" He asked again._

"_I'll race you there." She challenged._

_Nikita got up and pulled Michael up with her then instantly started running._

"_You cheated!" Michael yelled after her before he began chasing her to the ice cream truck._

_Nikita was running so fast that she had not realized somebody was in her way and she accidentally bumped into them._

"_I'm sorry," She quickly said looking up at the person._

_It was Owen. That arrogant kid that was once at her locker, hitting on her with his friends._

'_Oh, oh' was the first thing that came to Nikita's mind as Michael caught up with her._

"_Wow, hey there sexy," Owen said blocking Nikita's way as she tried to move past him._

"_If I were you I'd get out of her way," She heard Michael spoke at a close distance._

_Owen smirked, "Chill out hommie, we can share the girl if you want." He said._

_And as if everything in Michael was pumped by adrenaline, he furiously walked up to Owen and pushed him away from Nikita._

"_What did you say?" He asked holding Owen's neck in his strong grip._

_Nikita quickly grabbed Michael's hand and tugged him by his shirt knowing that this was going to be an ugly scene if it got physical. Besides, she didn't want them fighting over her no matter how offensive Owen's comment was. It was Michael she wanted and love. It was always going to be him._

"_Baby just leaves him alone, let's go home, please." She begged him._

_If possible, Michael tightened his hold on Owen's neck harder as he begin to cough. He looked at Owen's grey eyes deeply and spat, "apologize to her, now!"_

_Owen chuckled, "Protective boyfriend hunh?" He managed to cockily choke out._

_Michael used his other hand to close his nose and mouth, stopping him from breathing._

"_Michael you're choking him, stop it!" Nikita yelled. She was scared, she was shaking and she didn't want him to get in trouble for slaughtering some boy that's not even worth it._

"_Nikita let go of my shirt," He said angrily. _

_To him that was disrespectful what Owen said and he wasn't going to let him go easy. Nikita is his girl and sharing him with any guy simply turned an angry switch, the dark side of him. He was pissed._

"_Michael people are watching. Let him go!" Nikita yelled at him._

_Michael swallowed and it took all his strength to let go of Owen._

"_Count your blessings white boy," He said threateningly, "Because next time I see you, I won't be so easy."_

_When Owen caught his breath, he looked over at Nikita's panicky face and smirked, "You know, it's really bad you can't dump him. You know you can do better than that." He told Nikita then looked into Michael's eyes and spit in his face._

_And that's all it took for Michael to go off._

_He disrespected his girlfriend in front of him twice and spit in his face._

_Michael then grabbed his neck again and backed him off the nearest fence in the park. He held him there tightly and repeatedly pounded his fist in his face._

"_Your mama didn't teach you well enough, so I'll teach you." He told him._

_Owen slid on the floor and Michael took the opportunity to stump on his head._

"_Learn…" one stump, "How to," another stump, "respect women!" _

_Owen's face was cut with bruises that Michael's shoe made. His nose was bleeding from the punches Michael's fist pound on his face. He had a black eye too._

_Nikita's eyes begin to water. She's never seen this angry side of Michael. She guessed it was true that when somebody's mad, they tend to get stronger when their adrenaline rushed and that can lead to ugly… ugly things._

_She quickly ran over to Michael and pulled him off Owen but she wasn't as strong as Michael was right now. He simply pushed her out of his way and pulled Owen's bloody face off the floor and knocked him out with an upper cut._

"_That should teach you better next time!" He said with clenched teeth._

"_Michael!" Nikita screamed in shock._

_They heard whispers, people in shock as Michael angrily turned to Nikita who was pulling him off Owen's numb body._

"_Don't touch me!" He yelled at her._

_He left Owen on the floor as he walked away from him._

_888_

_Present:_

"Michael, that back there was extreme and unnecessary!" Nikita said as she followed Michael to his room. She was still shaking. What if Owen press charges against him? What if he gets arrested? What's gonna happen to him? All those questions flew to her mind and it only scared her more.

Michael didn't even bother looking at her as he searched in his drawer for an arm bandage, "Well I'm sorry for trying to protect what's mine." He told her.

Nikita sighed, "But you didn't need to punch him and start a fight. That isn't the way I want you to protect me, not by hitting people." She argued.

"You know what Nikita? Maybe I felt like hitting him because I wanted to and because I can. So go ahead and feel bad for him, maybe you can even get with him for all I care and he can continue disrespecting you and make you his whore." Michael said angrily as he bandaged his wrist.

Nikita felt like she was about to cry again. He's been insensitive the whole walk back from the park and he obviously was not controlling what he was saying to her.

"Michael stop it, you're making me cry." She told him.

He simply shrugged carelessly, "I don't care." He replied.

Nikita swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and held her tears back, "You know pushing me away isn't going to make me stay Michael." She told him.

"Then leave. What's stopping you?" He mumbled under his angry, heavy breath.

"Seriously?" Nikita said with crossed arms as Michael sat on the bed with his back turned to her.

"Michael look at me," She pleaded. But still Michael didn't make a move.

"What the fuck are you even mad about?!" She finally snapped. This was getting really frustrating. She's trying to work out this childish argument with him and he kept on being jerk and hurting her feelings. (Not even counting the fact that he just beat the living hell out of somebody in a park where people were watching.)

Michael abruptly got up from the bed and spun around to look at her, "Are you kidding me? I'm suddenly the bad guy for trying to protect you, you got disrespected, I got disrespected and spit in the face and you want me to do what? Feel sorry?" He said but it came out more as a question. He smirked amusingly, "And you know what? You're fucking right, I shouldn't have punched Owen and start a fight with him but I can tell you one thing, it felt good repeatedly punching his face and stumping on his face. And it feels damn good knowing that his face is hurting more than my fist right now. And oh, next time I'll do you the favor of not touching him again, because guess what? You don't even matter that much." He told her, "Nobody's ever cared about you anyways. You wouldn't know the feeling." He added.

Nikita stood still in the middle of the room shocked, and speechless as the tears in her eyes all came falling down her pink cheekbones.

Michael then came to the realization of what he just said but his mind didn't give him enough time to process or regret any of his words and so he continued.

"So how about you leave now?" He said.

Nikita simply looked at the promise ring on her finger that he had given to her and thought 'I knew you were too good to be true.' Then out of pure anger, she furiously took the ring off her finger and threw it in his face, "How about I start with your life." She yelled at him.

The slam of the bedroom door snapped Michael out of his shocking state and that's when he realized the round object that once belonged to her on the floor. His legs buckled and he fell on his knees in front of the bed.

Nikita was long gone with tears streaming down her cheek and he didn't stop her.

"What have I done?" He murmured to himself as his own tears escaped his eyes.

He then took the ring on the floor and looked at it closely. He felt as if a certain rage crept up on him again and without care, he got up from the floor and walked to the nearest wall in the room and punched the wall repeatedly until it had a huge whole of his fist on it. He didn't care about the pain his hand was suffering because there wasn't anything to care about anymore. He slaughtered somebody and lost his girlfriend.

What was supposed to be 'FOREVER' was now a 'BROKEN PROMISE.'

_888_

_I hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope it was intense enough for a twist? A continuation for a second part of this chapter is coming up soon and your reviews will determine how soon I update. So please review and let me know your thoughts even though this chapter seriously sucks! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	20. Is This The End? (Part -2)

_I'm so glad you guys like the previous chapter. I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the last one and hopefully "Mikita" would make it together in the end. I will have a sequel of this story with a new start because I'm deciding to end this part of it at chapter 21-23, so that's whenever you guys want them back together. __**PS: This chapter has some language contents so beware!**_

_888_

The next two hours Michael spent looking at the ring in his hand. She promised never to take it off, but now here they were. She was gone and he was left alone regretting what he had said to her. She trusted him and he knew her past, everything she's been through and how she tried copping with what she had even though it ate her inside every day until she found him. He knew all of that, still he had said _'she didn't matter'_.

He laughed at how stupid he felt, he knew her past and saying she doesn't matter was probably the most hurtful thing he could have done to her.

It took all his strength to pick up his phone from the side table to call her even though he knew she wouldn't pick up. _I'm so stupid! He cursed himself._

Eventually, he was sent straight to voice mail after a few rings. He sighed as the monitor beeped for him to leave a message.

His voice was filled with tears and apology and so were his eyes as he begins to speak on her voicemail box.

'_Baby please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I do care and you matter so much to me, I cannot live without you. Please answer me.'_

888

Meanwhile at nikita's house

She was sitting on the floor; in her room staring blankly at her flashy phone as tears streams down her face. (12 text messages, 3 voicemails, 8 missed calls. All from one ID number. Babe.)

'_I should of known,'_ she thought to herself. _'I should of known that it would eventually come to an end. There was no forever for us. The one person I trusted, loved with all that I have, the one person in this world I thought could never do no wrongs, would never hurt me is the one that broke my heart.'_

She fell in love with this guy, she dedicated her heart to him, trusted him to never hurt her and after seven months this is what happens_. 'I should of known.'_ She repeated to herself.

The worse thing, she knew that it was over between them, no matter what Michael says or does, she wouldn't go back to him after this. She lost him… no, he lost her. For what? Some stupid childish jealousy over a boy she doesn't even know. Doesn't even want to be with to begin!

As Nikita buried her stained face in her hands, she cried out everything that made her furious, scared, broken, vulnerable, and angry. She cried for the lost of something she thought was the best thing in her life.

Not long after that, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She didn't bother answering and when she slightly lift her head up, she saw the door cracked open. She instantly grew more furious at the person in front of her. Michael.

He had lots of guts coming over to her house after what he just did.

"There's a fucking reason I didn't answer your phone calls and text messages. Get the fuck out of my room!" She yelled at him.

Michael slowly approached her and she threw the first thing that was at her reach at him. It's not like he didn't deserve it.

"Get away from me!" She yelled even louder.

"I'm sorry." Michael simply said.

Nikita shook her head, "You don't understand what you've done to me," She cried, "I never asked for any of this. I was perfectly fine living my miserable life until you came along. You just had to didn't you?" She continued in between sobs, "You just had to come along, make me fall in love with you and then destroy the last piece of me. I trusted you with everything I had and you used my past to hurt me." She said looking straight into Michael's eyes, "It's not my fault that I grew up without a mother and a father, it's not my fault either that I've been to a million foster homes and each one of them were a fucking nightmare, and it certainly isn't my fucking fault nobody ever gave a shit about me, Michael! I never asked for that."

Michael's heart broke into a million pieces of shattered glass. It hurts to hear her say all this to him and now he was beginning to feel what she is feeling.

"I didn't mean them," He whispered embarrassingly.

"But you still said them!" Nikita yelled, "You knew that it would affect me and you still chose to say them. So whatever you say to me right now won't make it go away."

His legs finally felt weak and he slowly sat down across her on the floor and if possible, nikita moved farther away.

"Please listen to me, baby," Michael began but was cut off by Nikita's angry yell.

"Don't call me baby!"

Michael swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before carrying on, "Whatever you want," He began again, "… but you have to understand, I was mad, I said all those things out of anger. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. Never was." He finished.

Nikita buried her face in her knees and stroked the back of her neck with her hands. Her head was pounding, her heart was racing, she felt as though she was going to blow up at any given seconds if she didn't take a deep breath to calm down.

"But you did, Michael," She replied with a faded tone.

Michael cautiously pulled her towards him but she didn't make a move, he gently tilted her head and kissed all over her face but still, she was hard as a rock.

'_Great, what don't you go jump off a cliff' he thought to himself miserably. _

He kissed her lips again, hoping this time she would kiss him back no matter how mad she was at him. (Slap him, cuss him out, hit him… etc…) Anything would be better than her blankly staring at the window.

"Look at me please," He begged turning her face to look into her eyes. They were cold and now dry. Behind them were a bunch of emotions, some he understood where they were coming from and others, he was totally clueless.

"I don't wanna lose you baby," Michael began, "I know I screwed up big time but what we had, we can fight for it together. I'm sorry I acted like a douche bag and got jealous. I just… I just love you too much to let anything happen to you, let alone anybody disrespecting you." He explained.

And that too didn't seem to make nikita move or blank. Her lips were sealed and her eyes were cold and red from crying.

"All I need is a second chance to prove to you that I can be the man you knew before today happened. I'm still that guy and this doesn't have to be the end with us. For those past seven months we've been through too much together to let this end like this." He whispered below a whisper.

The last remaining tears in Nikita's eyes fell. That last part was true. They have been through goods and bads with each other to let it end like this. And that was the sad part. It was actually ending.

"Leave," She finally said.

And when she actually saw Michael's tear that's all it took for her to lose everything again.

"You asked me to leave at your house, now I'm asking you to leave." She told him.

Michael gasped, "Is that what you really want?" He asked.

Nikita nodded, "Yes. Leave and forget you ever knew me." She answered firmly.

Michael nodded too, if this was what she wanted, he was going to respect her decision. But before he left, he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her lips so sweetly and tenderly one last time even though she didn't kiss him back.

"You might want me to forget I knew you but at some point in my life, you were the only girl I've ever truly been in love with and couldn't live without." He told her before getting off the floor and walking towards the door.

Nikita watched him exit her room and all her tears came running back down her cheek.

888

A few minutes after Michael left, Nikita saw Caroline slowly walking up to her in the corner she was sitting at. Caroline pulled her in her arms and laid her head on her lap as she sobbed.

"Shhh its okay," Caroline said comfortingly.

Although she didn't know Nikita had a boyfriend up until now, but she's always suspected it.

"I don't wanna lose him!" She cried out loud, tightening her arms around Caroline's waist "I… I don't know what to do without him; I don't know if I can live without him." She sobbed with heavy breathing, "I love him!"

Caroline gently massaged her head and stroked her hair. This was the first time she felt this close to Nikita after Gary died. She was glad for once she could me Nikita's mother figure at this moment of her life.

"It's all going to be fine," She whispered soothingly.

Nikita choked on a sob, her whole entire body trembled, "What if it doesn't?" She asked.

Caroline smiled a hopeful smile, "If it's meant to be between you and him, it'll be just fine." She told the seventeen-year old.

888

_So this is the end for this chapter! I hope you guys liked the Nikita/Caroline interaction in the end of this chapter. And sure enough, she will become a major character in the sequel of this story so stay tuned for that. Again, you guys have to decide when they're back together because if not, they may never be back together, ha-ha! Anyways, I hope you guys liked the outcome of this chapter so please review and let me know your thoughts! Until next time, Xoxo! _


	21. Too Late?

_This story will come to a wrap in maybe one or two more chapters but don't be sad, there will be a sequel with probably ten more chapters planned. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it sucks and please decide when you guys want them back together soon!_

_888_

For the next few days, it was the most miserable days of Michael's life. His parents got back from their business trip and were probably mad at him but he wouldn't know if they were because he hasn't been talking to any of them. Not even Alex because he was pretty sure she'd already figure out that he and Nikita are no longer together anymore and honestly, he didn't need a constant reminder of it.

Tuesday morning, Michael was in a rush to get to school because he was already late and his mom nagging him about his attitude wasn't helping at all.

"Sweetie, your dad and I were thinking about having dinner tonight as a family, can you invite Nikita?" Amanda asked.

Michael shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee to go to school, "She can't make tonight." He replied.

"What about Sunday night?" His mom asked again.

He shook his head again, "Can't too." He said again.

"Why not?" His mom asked confused.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Alex let's go," He simply said.

"But michael," His mom began.

Michael quickly kissed his mother's cheek hurriedly, mostly trying to avoid this conversation, "Bye." He said.

Alex chuckled and kissed her mom's cheek too, "Bye mom." She said.

On the way out, Michael took gas money from his dad and exited the house.

Usually, when he comes out, Nikita is always there waiting for him next to the car so they can drive to school together but this morning it was different. He stood in front of the parking lot for the longest time before he realized she wasn't coming and then it hit him again like a ton of bricks. He messed it up. He shook his head sadly and thought about how stupid he is as he opened the passenger's door for Alex before he walked to the driver's seat.

They drive to school was mostly silence with the cool morning air blowing Alex's long hair out of the window a she sipped on her cup of coffee.

"You know, it's really not fair to me that neither of you are telling me why you broke up." Alex spoke.

Michael sighed, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, "That's because it's none of your business Alexandra." He replied.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll just ask Nikita." She said.

888

At school that morning, when Nikita saw Michael in the hallways getting his books from his locker, she acted as if he doesn't exist. She just walked by as if he was a wall or something invisible because if she didn't do that, she would probably have started crying again like she's been doing for the past few days. It was hard seeing each other and not being able to talk to each other knowing that once upon a time they were two people (teenagers) that were in love.

As the bell ring for their seventh period class which was English, Nikita knew that this was going to be a long hour of class considering Michael sits right behind her.

During class, it was quiet because everyone was doing silent reading.

Michael sighed and closed his book. He then raised his hands for the teacher to call his name before he interrupted the rest of his classmates from their silent reading.

"Yes michael?" Mr. Fitz said taking his eyes off his own book.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Michael asked.

Mr. Fitz seemed hesitant for a second before he replied, "Sure."

"How do you look at a person you love and tell yourself it's time to let go?" He asked.

The rest of the students closed their books and turned their attention towards Michael except for Nikita who ran her hands over her face knowing where this sudden 'personal' question came from.

Mr. Fitz paced back and forth in a vertical line in front of the class, "You don't." He replied.

Suddenly his answer made Nikita furious. What does he mean by 'You don't'?

"Why not?" Nikita asked.

Mr. Fitz smiled, "Because when you love someone, you simply don't let anything blind the love that's there. If two people really love each other, you just don't let go unless you're absolutely certain that there's no hope." He said.

Nikita turned to look back at Michael and he cocked his head amusingly but behind those piercing, green eyes she could read everything that was going on there.

"_I there any hope for us?" she could read the question in his eyes as if it was said out loud._

888

After school, Nikita quickly ran to her locker to drop her books. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could because those walls in this school were driving her crazy. She wasn't sure where the frustration was coming from but all she knew was that she needed to go clear her mind.

As she slammed her locker shut and begin to walk away, she felt tiny hands grab her arms startling her. When she turned around, it was her best friend.

"Alex, don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Gee, take a chill pill. I wasn't trying to get you anymore crankier than you already are." She said.

"I'm sorry," Nikita apologized.

Alex nodded as she begins walking alongside with her fingers tightly intertwined in her best friend's.

"So what's up with you and Michael?" She asked.

This is exactly whose been driving her crazy. Michael!

"Look, I have to go somewhere so I can't tell you the details right now, but I promise you we'll take sometimes this week." Nikita replied trying to avoid this conversation as much as possible. She didn't want to go back to that day again but she knew she couldn't keep all the angry emotions bundle up because they only frustrated her more.

Alex shook her head, not falling for the 'I have to go somewhere' trick just to avoid a conversation. She might not be an expert at reading people but Nikita is her best friend and she can tell when she's trying to run away from something.

"Nikita, you might have broken up with Michael but I'm your best friend, you can't get rid of me that easily." She told her best friend.

Nikita rolled her eyes, _'damn it Alex!' she wanted to scream._

"No really, I have to go somewhere; I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She said all in one breath then placed a quick kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Fine, but just know I'm always here for you," Alex said.

"I know babe." Nikita replied smiling. And that was the first time she actually smiled ever since the _'unthinkable'_ happened.

"Good!"

In one blink, Nikita was already gone and Alex couldn't help but think _'what the hell really went wrong?'_

888

The sand was cool and smooth beneath her feet, the wind blowing her hair back as Nikita stood watching the grey waves roll into shore. She wrapped her arms around herself, out of loneliness. She would always come here for a source of happiness but now all this place meant to her was the memories she build there. As she walked towards the tree she usually sat under, she threw a blanket that she had brought with her over her body then sat on the sand and leaned her head against the big tree.

She closed her eyes and listened closely to the sound of the birds and the shore; she breathed into the cool afternoon wind and focused on one thing. Healing and forgiving. She meditated and let her mind take her to wherever it wanted. She sat there and waited for the moment she'd feel relaxed but all it did was frustrate her. She sighed and miserably thought _'this will never work.'_

She sighed and decided to give it a second try because she needed this for herself. She once again closed her eyes and let her mind pickup a few happy scenarios. She finds herself thinking about Michael. She remembers his green eyes, the way they look at her and could make her melt. She remembered her first kiss, right on this beach in a freezing night on a cold December, she remembered it all. She remembered how soft his lips felt, how safe and warm she felt while she was wrapped in his arms, she could feel the soft, satin touch of his lips against hers as she unknowingly brought her fingers over her lips. His laugh echoed in her head as he spun her around in his arms in happiness after he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She opened her eyes and then realized it was all a reminder of what she used to have but lost. A sad tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

'_I miss him terribly,'_ she whispered to herself_, 'more than ever.'_

And then she realizes that her frustration isn't towards what happened, it's towards herself. She's conflicted with herself because she thinks she can never make the right choice for herself.

After a few more minutes sitting alone, Nikita spotted a person in a hoodie from far down the shore. The physical attribute seemed familiar to her and verily as the person approached more closely, she recognized who it was and sighed. It was Michael.

'_Great!' _she thought as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

She blinked and he was now standing right in front of her silently.

"I gotta go." Nikita said keeping her head down as she gathered her things.

"No, wait," Michael quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him closely. So close that he could smell her peanut-oil chap stick.

Nikita's eyes traveled from his lips to his eyes, "I…I really have to go." She repeated.

"How are you?" Michael asked, ignoring her obvious lie to avoid speaking to him for much longer.

Nikita shrugged, "I… I don't know," She replied sincerely, "How about you?"

Michael didn't know if the fact she was talking to him was a good sign but he felt happy inside. This was the first time she's said a word to him since their breakup.

"Learning what living without you feels like." He told her.

Nikita nodded, "… and how's that working out for you?" She asked.

"It sucks," Michael replied, "Nikita I can see it in your eyes, you miss me too, I know it. I'll do anything to have you back. Just tell me what it is that you want me to do baby." He added.

Nikita removed his strong grip off her arm and backed away from his personal space, "Goodbye michael." She said.

_888_

_I don't know what I did with this chapter but I hope you guys like it. The whole chapter sucks and I know that. Anyways, please review! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	22. Second Guessing

_Oh wow! Thank you for all the reviews you guys have posted for this story, you guys made this story worth writing and I'm sad to say that this is the before last chapter until the sequel. I think somebody pointed out that I should just get Michael & Nikita back in the sequel but I have other plans for them in the sequel so I will be bringing them back together in the last chapter in some kind of shape or form and I hope you guys will enjoy it! *(Maybe I'll even put some Salex in the finale for the Salex fans out there. Stay tune!)*_

_888_

_The _next few weeks didn't get any easier, often times they would have a class activity and would end up pairing together which is at most times awkward since neither would dare say a word to each other.

On Thursday morning, Nikita was wondering the hallways in her school on her free period when she spotted a blond guy with a big, ugly bruise across his face. Suddenly her heart ache as the person got closer. It was Owen and seeing his face just brought her back to that day and she felt awful. As she walked by him, it was almost like he was scared of her, with his head down, Owen quickly moved down the hall before he was stopped by Nikita.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asked kindly.

Owen hesitantly stopped but decided to keep walking figuring that it wasn't exactly the best idea to stop to talk to the girlfriend of the guy who beat the living crap out of him in the park and left him there.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I can't," Owen replied.

Nikita quickly grabbed his hands before he could start walking away again, "Listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble," She began, "I…I just wanted to apologize for what my boyfriend did to you. It was a misunderstanding and I'm really sorry it got physical." She said sincerely.

Owen nodded, "I appreciate the apology but it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's. I was rude and I was being a jerk that day and I should have left you alone the first time I saw you at your locker. I deserved that beating" He said.

Nikita shook her head sadly; nobody deserves to be beaten so badly for them to still be swollen after two-to three weeks. "No you don't deserve it. My boyfriend is just the overprotective type and what he did wasn't him, and like I said before I'm really sorry for his behavior." She told him.

"I understand but I was the one who started it by disrespecting you. Not every boyfriend is like yours. I've annoyed other guy's girlfriends just for my own fun but I guess this time I went wrong and I got what I deserved." Owen said.

Nikita almost felt like smiling, "Ah, so you're a troublemaker, hunh?" She asked.

Owen smirked, "I guess not anymore," He replied smilingly.

For a few seconds it got quiet which was awkward before Owen spoke again out of curiosity.

"You guys didn't breakup because of that did you?" He asked.

Nikita felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked away from Owen, "Um… I…" She stuttered.

"You guys did?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we did but it was for other reasons." Nikita finally replied.

Owen suddenly grew worried, "Does he…?" He began cautiously.

"Hit me?" Nikita finished for him.

Owen nodded, "Does he?"

Nikita shook her head, "He's not like that. Michael, he's… he's unlike anybody I've ever fallen in love with. He would never touch a hair on my skin. That afternoon at the park was the first time I've ever seen him so angry and violent with anybody." She told him.

"Then why did you guys breakup?" Owen asked.

For some reasons, Nikita found herself walking the empty hallway with Owen and telling him what had happened.

"After what happened with you in the park, we… we sort of had a verbal fight that got out of hand and we both said hurtful things to each other." She explained.

"Hey," Owen said, "Sometimes people say things out of anger and as much as I hate to say it, I respect the hell out of your boyfriend for that beat up because not many guys I've know ever stood up for their girlfriend like he did and for the sake of everything, I really do hope you guys work it out. He does love you Nikita."

Nikita smiled, "Thanks Owen, you're really not that much of a scum bag when you're not trying to hit on people's girlfriend." She said looking at her phone to see it was only one minute left until the bell rings for the next period.

"I knew that." Owen chuckled.

Nikita smiled and hugged him for a brief second as the bell ring, "Stay out of trouble, ok?" She whispered in his ears.

Owen nodded as he pulled away, "I'll see you around, Nikita."

The bell rung and the first person Nikita's eyes met as he let go of Owen was Michael's hurtful eyes.

She shook her head as if to tell him it's not what he thinks but before she could run after him, he disappeared with a disappointed look on his face.

888

In math class, Nikita could clearly see the broken look in his face, and it hurts to see him that way. He actually thinks she would get with Owen after what happened between them.

About a few minutes into their Math lesson, the classroom's phone rang and Mrs. Montgomery stopped the lesson to pick up the phone. She nodded to a few things and smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Michael write a pass and sign out. Class master Mr. Delvachio needs you in his office." Mrs. Montgomery told Michael.

He rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up as he walked towards the sign out table. He already knew why he was being sent there, and to be honest, he didn't really care whether or not he would get expelled or suspended from school.

Nikita was worried, and at the same time curious about why he was being sent to the class master and then she remembers Owen is back in school with a big bruise across his face.

'_Great!' She thought sarcastically._

_888_

During lunch time, Nikita once again had Michael for first lunch; she still wanted to know why he was in the class master's office for almost thirty minutes. She slowly walked towards his empty table and sat across him and stared deeply into his green eyes.

"Why were you sent to the class master's office?" She asked him.

Michael sighed, what was the point in even trying to get her back? He clearly has already lost her.

"I…I have to do community service for a month as some kind of punishment for what happened with your boyfriend. It doesn't really matter." He told her.

"Who's my boyfriend?" Nikita asked.

Michael shrugged, "I don't care, Nikita!" He almost yelled.

Nikita ran her fingers in her dark hair and smirked. He was pushing her away again when all she wants to do is talk to him. This is exactly why she was afraid of him now, this is the exact same reason why she never let people in and the one person she did let into her life is now hurting her.

"Was it worth it?" She asked him.

Michael shook his head cluelessly, "Was what worth it?"

"Was getting into a fight worth it? Do you regret what you did?" Nikita asked more briefly.

"Yes and no." Michael replied.

Nikita raised a questioning eyebrow, "It can't be both." She told him.

"Yes because even though it was the most selfish thing I've ever done, I lost you in the process and no because I simply don't." Michael said.

Nikita nodded, "You can keep learning what living without me feels like until you learn your lesson." She told him before walking away.

888

_I can only hope that this chapter didn't suck really badly. Please review and let me know what you guys thought! Xoxo!_


	23. Finale- My First & Last

_Last chapter of this story and I can't believe it! Thanks to all of you who liked this story, favorite it, and followed this story. It has truly been amazing to see you guy's reaction through the last four chapters. A sequel is still up but I also have a story similar to this one but different new things. Stay tuned for that, and enjoy this last chapter_!

888

"Nikita Mears."

Nikita got up and followed the therapist into a room. She sat on a couch as the therapist sat across her.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Clarke, how are you this evening?"

Nikita silently cozed in her warm sweater as the A/C in the room was open, "I'm good." She replied.

"Okay, straight to the point, why exactly are you here?"

Nikita looked at the woman who seemed to be in her mid-forties and shrugged, "I don't know why am here. Matter of fact I don't even want to be here. My foster mother is the one who thinks I should see you so…"

Mrs. Clarke nodded, "…and why do you feel like your foster mother would send you here?"

"I recently went to a breakup with my boyfriend and she feels like I…I'm sort of not over it." Nikita told her.

"Well are you over it?" Mrs. Clarke asked.

Nikita shook her head, "No." She replied.

"Describe the relationship you used to have with your boyfriend?"

"Um," Nikita begin, "He… he was someone I fell in love with, he was someone I could always come to when I was going through hard times in my life. He's always been the only person that really showed me what it means to love someone unconditionally. Overall, he was the only person in my life that cared."

"And why did all that good stuff suddenly come to an end?"

Nikita ran her hands in her dark hair, "He's… he's overprotective of me in a good way, he's sort of a southern boy and has boundaries and he just can't stand it when people are being disrespectful. Some boy at my school was kind of bothering me and hitting on me. I guess one day he finally snapped and they got into a fight then we had a fight and we both said things that were hurtful and it shifted from there." She explained.

"What were those things that were said?" Mrs. Clarke asked.

"I…It's personal, I don't talk about that kind of stuff with people." Nikita stated.

"Why's that? Not talking about hurts more because you keep them inside you." Mrs. Clarke said.

"Guess what? I did talk about, I told my boyfriend what I had to deal with when I was growing up and that's the same reason why I'm not with him right now!" Nikita exclaimed angrily.

"That right there is exactly why you have to talk about it. It makes you angry and anger is never good when it's built inside of you. It makes you become mean and evil." Mrs. Clarke told her, "You're here to get help; you might as well just talk about it."

For about fifteen minutes, Nikita sat and blankly starred at the woman without saying a word. She wanted the two hour therapy session to be over already and the time wasn't moving any faster.

"What the heck…" Nikita said at last, "I'm here for two more hours so maybe I should try talking about it."

Mrs. Clarke smiled, "I'm all ears."

After nikita told the therapist everything, she realized a burden; a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder. Even though those things always makes her cry, she was glad to kinda have an adult just sitting there and listening to her and could understand her.

"How are you feeling right now?" Mrs. Clarke asked brokenheartedly. She couldn't understand how somebody as young as Nikita went through all of this and it really troubles her like it would to anybody who's human.

Nikita wiped the tears off her face and rested her chin in her hands, "Empty, like I'm relieved but at the same time angry." She replied.

Mrs. Clarke frowned and rubbed her forehead, "I understand the empty part but why the anger?"

More tears fell off Nikita's cheek, "I'm angry because all of this drives me crazy!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I lost someone that I'm deeply, madly in love with over the things I used to have to deal with in my life." Nikita said.

"Your problem is, you hold grudges." Mrs. Clarke told her.

Nikita shook her head, "I don't think I do."

"Yes you do, you just don't see it." Mrs. Clarke said.

Nikita shrugged, "I don't." She argued.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be here; you'd be back with your boyfriend."

At that, nikita flinched; "That's not why." She told.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid!" Nikita admitted.

Mrs. Clarke gently leaned across the table and grabbed Nikita's hand, "Afraid of what sweetie?" She asked.

"What if I get hurt? What if it's too late… then… then what?"

"Look," Mrs. Clarke begin sympathetically, ""What" and "If" are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together side-by-side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life: What if? What if? What if? I don't know how your story will end, but if what you felt then for your boyfriend was true love, then it's never too late. If it was true then, why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart. You're still young and you can decide what you want." She told Nikita.

"I've been with my husband for twenty-three years and we have our ups and downs but still he's someone who treats me just like your boyfriend treats you so if you love your boyfriend as much as you say you do, then don't let him go. I can't believe I'm saying this because I have a seventeen-year old daughter too and I drive her crazy about having a boyfriend." Mrs. Clarke said trying to lighten the mood.

Nikita chuckled, "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"… You're welcome," Mrs. Clarke smiled, "and one more thing Nikita, you have to learn how to forgive and move on."

Nikita nodded, "I'll work on the moving on part." She smirked.

"I hope everything works out for the best for you, and no matter what you do, stay in school!" Mrs. Clarke said strictly.

Nikita chuckled, "Yes ma'am!"

"And the next time I see you, I hope to hear good news," Mrs. Clarke said hopefully, "… if you ever need to talk, you know where my office is now."

Nikita smiled, "Yes I do." She replied.

888

Monday morning,

After Nikita' session with the therapist, she definitely felt better about a lot of things, understood more and now she knows that she's ready to apologize and forgive Michael because at the end of all this, she realized one thing: she cannot live without him.

She and Alex decided that they'll walk to school together because they have not spent so much time together because she's been trying to avoid Alex ever since she told her what happened between her and Michael.

Alex knocked on Nikita's door and Caroline came opening the door, greeting Alex happily.

"Nikita!" Caroline called as she let Alex in, "Your friend is here!"

"I'm coming down in a sec!" Nikita shouted as she took her bag.

When she got downstairs, Alex was waiting for her as she typed on her phone, probably texting Sean. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. "Do you want a granola bar?" She asked Alex.

Alex nodded, still keeping her eyes on her screen, "Sure," She replied.

Nikita grabbed two granola bars, two apples and two juice boxes. One for her, one for Alex.

"Let's go!" She said.

Nikita leaned over and kissed Caroline's cheek before dragging Alex out of the house as she was so lost in texting her boyfriend.

"Have a good day girls!" Caroline shouted after them.

Both Alex and Nikita waved, "Bye!"

888

At school,

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as she and Nikita walked the hallways of their school trying to skip the last few minutes of chemistry class.

"Your brother is driving me crazy!" She exclaimed as she furiously reply back to Michael's text message.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you two can't get your shit together and like get back together already." She said.

Nikita looked at her from the corner of her eyes, "You think it's that easy?"

Alex nodded, "Hell yes! You love him; he loves you. Why can't that be enough?"

"I don't know." Nikita replied and just then her phone beeped with another text message from Michael.

_-I LOVE YOU!_

The text message flashed a few times and Alex saw it then simply shrugged.

"See, he loves you," Alex said convincingly, "… and Michael might have never told you this but believe it or not, that time on new year's eve at the beach when you guys kissed, that was his first kiss." She told her best friend.

And that froze both of them but most of all Nikita felt happy, and in shock at the same time.

"No I wasn't. Michael had a girlfriend before me." Nikita said.

Alex shook her head, "Michael never really had a girlfriend. He was at a party, drunk and passed out on his sixteenth birthday and some slut that used to be a senior in this school had a crush on him and he ended up fucking her just for the sake of it but Michael never really loved anybody as much as he loves you and that's why you're my best friend in the first place Nikki." She told her.

Nikita was so shocked at this new revelation, she was literally shaking! Why hadn't Michael told her these things before?

"So you're basically saying I was Michael's first kiss?" She asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes." She confirmed, "… in our family, we don't kiss people unless we really love that person. I've never kissed a guy until three years ago when I started dating Sean."

Nikita nodded but still she said nothing.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "So… is that good enough for you and Michael to get back together?" She asked hopefully.

Nikita simply took Alex's hand and begin running down the hall to get on time before the bell ring to the fourth floor where Michael was in class, "Let's see." She replied.

When they got to the fourth floor, they were both breathless.

"This is the last time I'll ever run like this. I don't even run that long in gym class!" Alex said.

Nikita chuckled, "Suck it up!"

They walked to the front door but the class room was empty and there was a note on the door that says that they were in the computer lab in the second floor.

"Oh come on!" Alex exclaimed.

They quickly made their ways back down the stairs to the second floor and ran down the hall to the computer lab room.

"No running in the hallways!" They heard a teacher yell.

They didn't stop for nothing, they kept running until they got to the computer lab room and the bell rang.

Nikita instantly bumped into Michael who was coming out of class. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her until there was no space between them.

"I was your first kiss?" She asked.

Michel frowned, _'how could she have possibly known this?' _he thought to himself but then he looked behind Nikita and saw Alex with a bunch of curious students gathered in the hallway.

"Keep it moving!" They heard a class master coming from the hallway shout in the crowded hallway.

"Shut up!" Nikita said breathlessly.

Michael finally nodded and bit his lips, "Yeah." He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nikita asked again.

Michael shrugged, "I… I don't know. I didn't think it would matter." He said.

"It matters to me," Nikita whispered caressing his cheek with her thumb, "more than you know."

"Get to class!" The class master yelled again.

"Shut up!" The crowded hallway of student shouted back.

Nikita sighed, "A week ago I asked you if you felt bad about what you did, you said yes and no. I'm going to ask you again, do you regret it?" She asked.

Michael nodded, "Yes." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because living without you really, really, really sucks." Michael said.

Nikita smiled, "Good," She trailed, her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips and Michael wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer if that was even possible.

"Kiss her already damn it!" Alex yelled impatiently.

The rest of the crowd seemed to take liking into the idea as well and began to chant. _"Kiss her, Kiss her Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her…!" _

Nikita looked into Michael's eyes and shrugged, "Well are you gonna-"She begin but never got to finish as a pair of firm, warm lips silenced her with a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

From the moment their lips met, it was like fireworks but at the same time, they were lost… lost in each other because only now did they both realized how much they truly missed each other for those past weeks. Their tongues battled each other in an intimate way as nikita wrapped her small arms around Michael's neck breathing heavy as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

They broke away after a few minutes, gasping for air as their eyes met, full of love, full of passion.

"Never again, do you understand?" Nikita whispered just for him to hear.

Michael nodded and lightly pecked her lips, "I hear you." He whispered back looking deeply into her chocolate-brown eyes thinking to himself how much he really has missed her.

"No you don't," She said with unshed tears in her eyes, "you don't understand what I went through because of you. There will never be anyone else besides you for me. You were my first and I do want you to be my last. "

Michael gently wiped the tears from Nikita's eyes, "Hey, I know that baby," He said, "no crying ok?"

"Look into my eyes and say it to me." Nikita command.

"What?" Michael asked confusingly.

Nikita raised an eyebrow, "Just say it."

Michael smiled, "I love you." He said.

Nikita's face broke into a huge smile as she hugged him, "I love you too." She whispered.

When they finally pulled away and faced the silent crowd of students in the hallway with intertwined hands, the chanting started again. Chuckling Nikita shook her head unbelievably then started walking away before she was stopped by their class master.

"Nikita," The class master called, "After school, room 5570!" He said seriously but Nikita can sort of see the smile at the corner of his lips.

Nodding, she smiled back, "Yes, sir!"

888

_Well here you got it! I truly enjoyed writing this story and you guys have no idea how thrilled I am that it's over and I'm moving on to the sequel. To salex fans : I know I promised you guys to have a moment but that never really did happen but I hope that knowing Sean was Alex's first kiss good enough, (well at least a little.) and I hope the Mikita reunion didn't suck too much. Please review and let me know how you all liked this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	24. Cut Scnenes

_I've missed writing this story and as I was writing, I've made a lot of mistakes and deleted a bunch of things but they were all saved and I thought I'd make it make a chapter out of them. I hope you guys enjoy it even though it's weird._

888

**Cut scene #1**

Saturday morning when Nikita woke up, she took her phone and instantly saw the text message from Michael and a picture of him saying _"(Good morning baby!)."_ She smiled.

"He's so cute!" She gushed then made her way to the bathroom. She cleaned up and went downstairs to see if Caroline was awake.

She looked around and didn't see her. Nikita sighed before making her way down to Caroline's room.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Caroline?"Nikita called.

She heard no answer.

Nikita finally opened the door and Caroline was still sleeping. She looked beautiful with her red hair spread on the pillow, her hands closed in a fist under her cheek and covered under a blanket. Nikita smiled, this is the most peaceful and relaxed she's ever seen Caroline.

Gently she shook the woman to wake up. Caroline groaned.

"Go away Nikita." Caroline said pushing Nikita's hand away.

Nikita rolled her eyes then pulled Caroline onto a sitting position.

"Wake up!" Nikita said.

"Grr."

"Just because Gary died doesn't mean you have to die too. Now get up, clean up and come outside. I'll make breakfast!" Nikita said in a serious tone that startled Caroline.

"You know what? Fine!" The red headed woman yelled.

"Good!" Nikita yelled back.

She would not watch her drown into solitude and watch her die before her eyes. Not if she can help it!

…

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair at the kitchen table.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Caroline spoke.

Nikita pushed a fresh cup of hot coffee in front of her with a plate of tofu and bacon strips.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Nikita told her then took the remaining orange juice that was in the fridge for herself.

Caroline took a sip of her coffee and hummed, "Like you have a boyfriend?" She said.

Nikita's eyes grew wide and raised her eyebrow, "How do you know I have a boyfriend?" She asked.

Caroline chuckled, "Hickeys on your neck." She said.

_Damn it Michael!_ Nikita thought.

"I got bit by a mosquito," Nikita denied.

Caroline nodded, "Mhmm," She laughed lightly.

"What? You don't believe me?" Nikita asked.

"I didn't say anything." Caroline said.

Just then Nikita's phone ringed and Michael's picture with the name caller ID 'Baby' popped on the screen.

Nikita rolled her eyes at Caroline's smirking face before picking up the phone.

"Did you get my silly picture?" Michael asked once nikita responded.

She smiled, "Yes I did. You look cute." Nikita replied.

"Did you eat breakfast already?" Michael asked.

"I am right now, what about you?"

Michael chuckled, "I'm not even up out of bed yet and plus I got used to you making breakfast for me in the morning so I miss that." He said.

"Aww!" Nikita giggled, "Come over, I'll make you something." She said.

"Alright, front door or window?" Michael asked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Front door." She said.

Michael chuckled, "I'll be there in ten." He said.

"I love you." Nikita said.

"Love you too baby."

Nikita hung up and she could see Caroline smiling.

"I love you?" Caroline quoted.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "That was my best friend." She said and it was, Michael is not only her boyfriend, he was also her best friend.

"Sure," Caroline smirked, "And by the way, this taste good!" She said.

…

10 minutes later

Michael was knocking at the door as he typed on his windows phone.

When Nikita came to open the door, her eyes lit up. He was in short khaki pants that were slightly hanging under his waist making his boxers visible, he had on a black V-neck tight shirt, with black Jordan's for shoes. His hair was wet and he was wearing sunglasses.

'_How much hotter can you look?' _Nikita thought.

Michael had to snap his fingers in front of Nikita's eyes to bring her back to earth.

"Um, hi… good morning." Nikita said.

Michael took his glasses off and chuckled. Nikita then pulled him inside the house. Her eyes looked back at the kitchen to see Caroline washing her plate. She smiled before pulling Michael's head towards hers for a kiss.

"Wow…" Michael whispered when they pulled away. Their foreheads still touching, Nikita smiled.

They separated just in time as Caroline walked by the living room.

Michael waved and Caroline smiled.

"Caroline, this is my best friend Michael that I was telling you about." Nikita said through clenched teeth.

Michael raised his eyebrows and look down at Nikita confusingly.

"Best f-"he began before Nikita smacked his butt.

"Ouch!" Michael yelled.

Caroline let out a small laugh, if only Nikita knew how much she approves her having a boyfriend. Caroline could see that she was happy.

"Yes, very nice to finally meet you." Michael smiled.

"Likewise." Caroline said before she left the two teenagers alone.

Once Caroline disappeared down the hallway, Michael look towards Nikita for an explanation.

"Best friend?" He asked, "And what the hell was that smack for?"

Nikita giggled, it probably didn't even hurt knowing him for being so childish.

"Sorry, but I had to. I told her you were my best friend earlier." She explained.

Michael pouted, "Next time a heads up would be appreciated." He said.

888

**Cut scene #2**

"So we're definitely going to the theater later?" Michael asked as Nikita walked him to the door.

She nodded, "Yeah, what movie are we going to see anyways?" Nikita asked.

Michael shrugged, "Anything you want. Alex will probably want to watch '_Jack Reacher' _because of her obsession with Tom Cruise but I want to see _'Mortal Instruments or Iron Man 3'." _He said.

Nikita chuckled, "Whatever you say, baby." She replied then softly peck his lips; "I'll see you later."

888

**Cut scene #3**

Chemistry class had just started and both Alex and Nikita didn't really like that class. Most of the times they always try to skip class by either pretending to be sick, or just going to the bathroom. Maybe after a few times, that trick got old and their teacher refused to let them both leave the classroom at the same time.

Alex was chewing on her nails while reading over a paper they were about to do a lab on. For some reasons, today she was extra irritated. She didn't know if it was because she had her period or if it was just the class in particular.

"What time does this class end?" She asked Nikita.

Nikita shrugged. She didn't know when this period was ending. She was just trying to study for her world history test that was the next two periods.

"When the bell rings, I guess." She replied.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No shit." She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey, I heard that." Their teacher scolded.

888

**Cut scene #4**

"Babe, what are you looking for?"

Sean came in his room after putting pizza under the oven to see his girlfriend had trashed his room.

"My phone." Alex replied.

She wasn't even looking, she was just throwing stuff because she really didn't have patience to look for stuff and if she spends too much time searching, she gets extremely mad.

Sean sighed. He was looking at the phone right on top of his printer and yet she didn't even look there and now his room looked like a damn zoo.

He pulled Alex off the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and made her walk on the desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He stopped in front of his homework desk and the phone was now looking right back at Alex.

"Oh…" She mumbled.

"Yes, oh…" Sean mocked before bending her head back and placed a kiss on her lips. "Now clean my room back to how it was."

888

Well that was it for this chapter. I'm still planning a sequel for this story but with all the other ones I have to update, it's not easy for me to start another multi-chapter story. But I promise, once I wrap up 'Soulmates' & 'Nine Years Later' I will absolutely start the sequel. Anyways, please review and let me know your thoughts. Xoxo!


End file.
